OQ ADVENT CALENDAR
by SweetieR
Summary: My new [AU] Outlaw Queen Advent Calendar in order to wait for Christmas together ! :) [Including angst&drama but most of all love, and a lot, a lot, A LOT of fluff... ]
1. 1st of December

**Hey my dear and lovely and loyal friends!**

 **As I promised, I do have a surprise for you and I hope you'll like it as much as I am impatient to share it with you! So, one or two years ago, I made an OQ Advent Calendar and a lot of you had loved it, so I thought... Why not doing one again this year? :D**

 **So, this is with the greatest pleasure that I officially declare this OQ Advent Calendar 2.0 open! We'll wait for Christmas together, my friends ! :D 3**

 **Now, I do hope you're happy and I hope you will enjoy this !**

 **I love you all, this is a gift to thank you for always being there, for your love &support.**

 **3**

 **PS: This has no link with the show ( as I already said, I'm not watching it anymore. As far as I'm concerned, the show ended after 5x02.) but this is in our time, Robin and Regina had their fair share of troubles in the past ( and you'll learn more about it, I promise ;) ) but now they are learning how to be a family with their sons and loving every moment of it !**

 **Hope you'll like it !**

* * *

 **1st of December:**

Regina was asleep when she felt the bed dip and two warm arms settled around her waist, she hummed sleepily and heard the low chuckle of the man she loved, heard his whispered _Go back to sleep, my love. It's rather late._

"Where have you been?" she mumbled and he nuzzled her neck tenderly.

"Roland was having a nightmare." she started to raise and he smiled lovingly but kept her on the bed, adding. "He has fallen back to sleep, don't worry."

She let herself fall back on the bed, and a minute passed.

That was something she still had not dared to ask him.

She was too afraid of the answer...

They had been married for two years now, together for more than that even after all the heartbreak they had to go through.

He had broken her heart more times than once, she had broken his, too. She knew it.

They had had some difficult talk, talks she wished never to have again..

And yet,

She had never been more scared than right now.

For _this_ particuliar talk.

"Robin?" she whispered and she was awaken, anxious about what she was about to ask him.

"Hm." he hummed and she realized her was ready to fall back to sleep.

"Do you think I'm overstepping with Roland?"

And then,

She felt him freeze.

He actually froze.

" _Regina_..." he started and she turned around in his arms, saw him frowning.

"Let me explain myself, please."

He hesitated but then nodded and she raised a hand to stroke his stubbled jaw, finding comfort in the natural of the action as he leant slightly into her hand.

He kissed gently her hand and she smiled at the action.

Her foolishly romantic thief.

"What I mean is ... I know he is _your_ son, and I don't want to steal that away from you. You're his father and you're taking the decision that you think are good for him, and I feel like maybe I shouldn't-"

But she had no time to finish.

Because Robin had crashed his mouth on hers, and she whimpered slightly while he deepened the kiss.

They were breathless when they receded.

"I don't ever want to hear such nonsense again..." he breathed and she smiled sadly. Robin took her left hand and kissed it, fingers stroking her wedding band and her eyes were shining with unshed tears. " Do you understand me? We are a family, Regina. You, Henry, Roland and I. A family. With all that it involves... That also means that we take the decision _together_ concerning _our_ children and _our_ family. End of the discussion."

A tear escaped her eyes.

She had not realized that it was exactly what she had needed to hear.

Just to be sure.

"I love you." she let out and he smiled, dimples deepening.

"And I love you too, so bloody much..."

She laughed and kissed him back,

They wouldn't always agree on how to raise their children after that, they would even sometimes argue and shout...

But they would do it _together._

And that was what mattered the most in the end.


	2. 2nd of December

**Hey dearies !**

 **Thank you so much for the suport on this new story, I am so glad you're enjoying it and I hope you'll enjoy what is coming next !**

 **I love you all. 3**

* * *

 **2nd of December :**

She could feel his tension radiating off him.

She could feel it.

But she didn't care.

"So you're not gonna tell me why you're mad?"

She didn't answer.

He groaned.

And then she got up and was ready to leave when he caught her arm and she glared at him, found his blue eyes full of anger and frustration.

And God,

How did he get to be mad at her?

She removed her arm from his hold and headed to the living room.

"Regina..."

Still nothing.

"Regina!" he called and she heard him ran after her and he caught her arm again, this time she let out a groan and he frowned. "Why don't you talk to me?" Nothing. "God, you're driving me crazy." he breathed and she froze because he was being serious.

Bastard.

She removed herself from his hold once again and this time headed for the room, but he followed.

Oh God.

She wouldn't be able to keep her calm for much longer…

"How do you expect me to guess what's wrong if you don't even talk to me?" he shouted after her and she closed her eyes a few seconds, closing her fists. She was almost in the stairs when she heard him run after her once again. "Regina! Regina, I have enough of this! Will you stop being a child and _talk_ to me!"

This time she stopped.

And turned around.

"Screw you, Robin Locksley." is all that she said and his eyes widened.

"Now, that wasn't so difficult… was it?"

She wanted to slap him.

He would certainly deserve it.

But then she rolled her eyes and was ready to leave once again, but he caught her hand and she froze, turned around and this time, he looked worried, blue eyes confused as he searched her face.

"I really don't know what I did wrong, Regina. Please, tell me." she looked down and he squeezed her hand, _"Please._ "

She sighed.

And then blushed slightly, because she didn't know how to tell him what's wrong without looking utterly foolish.

"Regina?" he tried again.

"I ..." she started and his thumb stroked her skin tenderly. Then she took a deep breath and looked up, frowning slightly, "Do you care about me as much as you claim, Robin?"

She could see him freeze, and his eyes widened.

A silence passed.

"Are you bloody serious?" he whispered and she pursed her lips, removed her hand from his, and crossed her arms stubbornly. "God..." he whispered and shook his head, chuckling darkly.

Another silence.

"I will go to bed." she finally said and turned towards the stairs but he stopped her, and his blue eyes were shining with anger, now.

"Oh no. Oh no, you're not moving from here until you have told me where this _rubbish_ comes from."

She froze.

"Let it go, Robin." she said and tried to leave but he was quicker and blocked the path to the stairs, and her eyes widened.

"No." is all that he said and then he studied her, and she could see the hurt, the anger and the confusion in his blue eyes. "You're telling me right now, Regina."

"Or?" she challenged.

"Or I can swear to you I'm leaving this house tonight."

Her heart stopped.

"What?" she breathed and he swallowed dryly,

"I am serious. If this is about you doubting my feelings again..." he shook his head sadly. "If we're back to that… Then I don't know, Regina."

A silence passed.

And then she looked down, heart beating so fast in her chest because now, she felt stupid.

"Remember when we were at the pub, earlier?" she finally breathed.

"Yes. Everything seemed alright when we arrived, and you started acting this way when we left."

She shook her head softly and looked up,

"I don't know how to say this, Robin."

His jaw tensed.

"Just do."

She took a deep breath.

And somewhere at the back of her mind, she was actually glad the children were at her parents' for the night.

"Regina..." Robin was starting to get anxious, and she knew she had to tell him. But how?

Robin couldn't think.

He could barely breath, actually.

She didn't trust him.

He had thought they were past that…

He refused to dwell too long on the fact that the woman he loved deeply didn't trust his heart anymore.

How could they build their relationship if she still didn't trust him?

"Robin..." she said and he left his thoughts, focused her on and noticed the slight blush on her cheeks.

"Please, Regina. I just want to know how to make this better."

And it was true.

He just needed her to trust him.

She nodded,

"Earlier, you left a few minutes, remember?" He did, one of his colleagues was there, and he had left to say hi for a few minutes. He nodded and she took another deep breath. "And during that short amount of time, a man cam to see me..."

Robin froze.

He remembered.

Quite well.

"And?" he asked, jaw tensed.

Regina's eyes opened wide.

He still didn't understand, did he?

"Robin… When we first met – and even after that, you didn't let any man get close to me." he froze but now that she was speaking, she couldn't stop. "You were so jealous and so protective of me, and I guess it reassured me to know that you cared that much, but when you didn't even _blink_ at that man at the pub..."

"Regina-" he tried but she shook her head.

"That's why I am so mad at you, Robin. But mostly, I am mad at myself because I must have missed something."

A silence settled between them.

He didn't know what to say.

How could she think that?

She took advantage of his stupor and walked past him, to their bedroom.

Leaving a very distraught Robin behind.

* * *

Regina was sat on their bed, lost in thoughts.

After all that they've been through…

Could it be that their love wouldn't be able to win this time?

She loved him so much.

And she knew she was being foolish but…

It was Robin.

And she had always been foolish when it came to him.

"Do you really think that I wasn't jealous?" came his voice and she jumped, turned around to find him leaning against the door frame, face so pale.

"Robin..." she breathed but he shook his head.

"Do you really think that I don't … love you anymore? That it doesn't kill me when I see a man a bit to close to you?"

She got up and he took some steps to her.

She didn't back down.

"All I know is what I saw tonight." she said, straightening her shoulders. He opened the mouth but she cut him. "We don't have to talk about it tonight."

"Of course we have!" he exclaimed and she jumped, but he walked to her and now they were face to face. "The woman I am so deeply in love with still thinks that I don't care..." she could see the hopelessness in his eyes. "And God, I'm out of ideas to prove her wrong!"

Regina froze.

"You don't have to-"

"Do you really think I don't want to cut off the arms of any man who dare touch you?" her eyes widened and he took her hand, brought it to his heart. "This belongs to _me_." he breathed passionately and her heart was beating so fast in her chest. "Every bloody inches of yours belongs to me." he brought her to him and she gasped, lost in the storm of his eyes. "I thought that part was very clear." He cupped her cheek and she leant into his hand, and then he leant in and whispered in her ear. "Regina, I swear to God that all I wanted to do was run to you, and kick his sorry ass for even _thinking_ he could talk to you."

"Then why didn't you?"

He shrugged and receded, so that their eyes met.

"I thought you didn't like it when I get all over protective of you. I thought I would show you that I do trust you..."

Oh God.

What did she do to deserve someone like him?

She loved him so much.

Regina sighed and leant a bit more into him, hands playing with the buttons of his shirt.

"I do like you getting jealous..." then she looked up at him through her lashes. "It's really hot."

He swallowed,

"Well then, m'lady..."

And he crashed his mouth on hers. She moaned and then kissed back, their tongues fighting, hands groping and bodies melting.

"I love you." he breathed.

She closed her eyes and kissed him again, savouring the taste of him, enjoying his affections and then, she receded.

"I am so sorry..."

"It's alright, Regina."

"It's not. I've been a bitch to you."

Robin smirked and brought her even closer to him,

"I forgive you."

"But-"

"Do you really want to spend the night arguing?"

That stopped her.

And then, she raised an eyebrow, teasing.

"Have you got any other plans?"

He bit his lip and God, she wanted him.

"Perhaps..."

And he leant in, kissing her again before swooping her in his arms and she giggled, before he led them to their bed…

Where he showed her how much she was his, and he was hers.


	3. 3rd of December

**Hello my dear readers,**

 **Thank for your support and love !**

 **Hope you'll enjoy,**

 **Love you all 3**

* * *

 **3rd December :**

Regina was making lasagnas for the men of her life, when she heard the front door opened and sure enough, loud voice, laughters and enthusiasts conversations filled the silent house…

Regina smiled to herself.

She couldn't get enough of that feeling.

"Hi mom!" said a voice and she looked up and smiled at her teenager. Henry walked to her and kissed her cheek,

"How was your day?"

" _Boring._ " he said, letting himself fall on a chair and when he tried to reach for her lasagnas, she slapped his hand gently and he pouted – and he had taken that pout after his step-father, for sure.

"Don't you have homework to do?" she asked again, and this time he rolled his eyes.

" _Mom._ "

She chuckled and was about to add something else, but a little man ran in the kitchen to her and circled her waist, hugging her.

"Hello, sunshine." she breathed tenderly and Roland chuckled slightly, dimples – inherited from his father, and how was she supposed to resist their boys when they looked so much like Robin? "How was your day?"

"Ok." he nodded in her skirt and she smiled again, before ruffling his hair tenderly.

And then, when she looked up, Robin was leaning against the doorframe and looking at her with adoration.

"My love." he breathed and she smiled so brightly.

Robin walked to her and leant in, kissing her quickly.

"That's gross!" exclaimed Henry in horror and Robin only laughed and then circled his arms around Regina who leant into him,

"Wait until you have a girlfriend..."

"Which you're absolutely too young for." cut him Regina and he laughed again, kissed her hair murmuring a "Of course my love." but she was sure he had winked at Henry, because the teenager was trying to hold back a smile, now.

And as their boys resumed their happy conversation, Regina closed her eyes a few seconds and leant a bit more into Robin's hold, trying to come into terms with how happy she was.

So happy.

With her boys.

Forever.


	4. 4th of December

**Hello my dear friends,**

 **I really wanted to thank you for how you welcomed this story, it means the world to me! Thank you so much for your reviews too, I read them all with great delight, they mean so much and always bring a smile to my face ! I will answer you all very soon, I am in exams and unfortunately, can't spend as much time as I would like on FF ... :( But I'll make it up in two weeks, for the holidays!**

 **I love you all,**

 **Thank you for everything.**

 **3**

* * *

 **4th December :**

Robin took a deep breath before opening the door to their house.

Because he knew it,

Regina was about to kill him.

He took another deep breath and opened the door.

Time to face the music.

He had avoided her all day but now, he couldn't anymore…

And sure enough.

"Care to explain yourself?" she asked and he froze, before looking sheepishly at her, sat on the couch and how on Earth did she manage to always look so bloody beautiful?

"That's not really my fault." is all that he said and she raised an eyebrow before getting up and walking to him.

"So you're not taking responsibility for what happened ?"

He swallowed.

"Not entirely."

"Oh." she breathed and then tilted her head at him. "And whose fault is it, then?"

But he was confident that it would work.

So Robin took a deep breath and reached for her hand, let out a breath when she didn't take it back but instead let out a sigh of her own.

And then he said.

"Your sons'."

Her eyes actually widened at that and he bit his lip to stop his smile.

"Oh my God..." she breathed in awe. "You're actually using our sons to get out of this one!"

He blushed.

"Is it working?"

A silence.

" _Robin_!" she explained finally and he jumped slightly. "A fucking _dog!_ "

He shrugged slightly. What happened was that he had found this dog in the street a few days ago and had not been able to part from him… Of course they boys were super excited, which was obviously not the case of the woman in front of him.

"The boys love him." he tried again and this time she chuckled and that made him hope.

"Stop using our sons as an excuse!"

He smiled softly and took a deep breath, cupping her cheek.

"I'll take care of him, I promise."

She raised an eyebrow.

"And what about our cat?"

Right.

Because they had adopted – not so long ago, a cat that had got lost in their garden.

"He loves cats." is all that he said and she sighed loudly.

"A dog..." she said again, shaking her head. "It stinks."

"I'll wash him."

"It'll break everything!"

"I'll teach him not to."

"It'll bark."

"He won't."

"He'll-"

"Regina, stop!" chuckled Robin and this time she smiled and leant into his arms, burying her face in the crook of his neck and he chuckled lovingly, kissing her hair.

"I'll take care of him." he said again, then added softly. "Please?"

She sighed again.

And then receded, and brown eyes locked onto blue.

"It's really that important to you, isn't it?"

He nodded shyly.

"It is."

She sighed.

"I hate you, Robin Locklsey." she only muttered and he burst out of laughter, before thanking her and cupping her cheeks, kissing her and she laughed, too.

"Does it mean we can keep it?" cut them voices and they turned to find their boys looking at them hopefully, their now new dog beside them, waving his tail like he knew something good just happened.

"Yes." said Regina, as she leant into Robin. "Yes, we can."

And the screams of joy were all that could be heard for the following minutes...


	5. 5th of December

**Hi my dear friends !  
**

 **Thanks so much for your love, support and review ! It really means the world to me, more than you can imagine...**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL 3**

 **Also some background for this story my dear friends : Robin and Regina met at College, Regina was already pregnant with her childhood lover ( Daniel) but he had died in her car accident and it was only her. They fell in love, but had to overcome _a lot_ of obstacles ( won't say more to you just yet, my dear readers... ;) mouhahaha ) but in the end they managed their happy ending and eventually married, Robin adopted Henry, Robin and Regina had Roland together, he is their biological son. Hope it made things clearer ! Don't hesitate to ask if you have question my friends ! :)**

* * *

 **5th December :**

Henry came home, followed by Roland and then he froze when he heard yells.

Oh no.

Robin and his mom didn't fight all the time, but when they did…

He sighed again.

His grandmother had told him that it was what left of their previous relationship and that it actually was a lot worst when they were in College... Henry turned toward Roland, who didn't even seem trouble by it.

"They're screaming." he only said, and Henry chuckled.

"You think we should let them alone?"

Roland smiled, dimples in display.

"What do you think?"

"I think, little bro… Where would be the fun in that?"

Roland chuckled.

And they started waking towards the kitchen, when both adults were screaming at each other.

* * *

"You're bloody serious?!" Robin said and they were facing each other, yelling.

He didn't even remember why.

"She was standing too close to you. End of the discussion."

Oh yeah.

This had all started when Regina had walked to his office to surprise him, and Robin's _colleague_ was talking to him.

"But why are you so bloody stubborn?!"

"And why do you say _bloody_ every two words?!"

"Because I bloody want to!"

"Oh God. I still don't know how I can stand you!"

"THEN DON'T!"

"WELL MAYBE I SHOULD LEAVE, THEN!"

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD!"

"Hello!"

And that stopped them right in their tracks.

They froze, still breathing hard from their argument and Regina looked at the clock on the wall, then at their boys.

"You're already there?"

"Obviously." said Henry. "Just wanted to say Hi, we've got homework to do, if you could argue quieter?" He chuckled and then Roland and him walked out of the kitchen.

Regina couldn't believe it.

She turned to Robin and saw he was looking as baffled as she was.

"What just happened?" he asked and she couldn't help a chuckle.

"I _think_ our sons are making fun of us."

He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Thought so." and then he sighed deeply and really looked at her, before raising a hand and cupping her cheek, she leant into his hand. "Don't you dare leave." he only breathed and she laughed, shook her head at how ridiculous he was.

"Of course not."

She leant into him, and he hugged her tight.

"We do argue a lot, don't we?"

She felt him shrug.

"I guess that's how we work. I quite like that fire in you, that's what drawn me to you in the first place… Back in College, I felt like I could have anyone I wanted with just a smile and a wave of my hand. I had never met a woman just like you, that _fire_ and _passion_ inside of you? it made me want you at all costs. "

She couldn't stop her smile as she receded just enough to look at him.

"Really?"

He nodded, threading his fingers in her hair.

"I thought you went after me because of my dresses..." she raised an eyebrow and he laughed, before bitting his lip, remembering the dresses that have driven him mad. (She did wear short dresses that left very little to imagination, on those times...)

"That, too..."

She laughed, shaking her head before her eyes became tender again.

"I loved that you were able to answer me, that fire in you, it drawn me to you, too. I was this cold-hearted bitch that kept people at bay, but you… It's like I was always able to see the real you inside of the arrogant prat you were showing the world. I loved that you were this kind-hearted, charming man sometimes, but also able to keep me on my toes when I needed it. No one had been daring enough to do that before ..."

He leant in and kissed her tenderly.

"Always, my love."

She buried herself in his arms and sighed deeply.

"I am sorry I shouted at you."

He smiled and kissed her hair.

"I am sorry, too."

A silence, and then he added.

"Mulan is gay, by the way."

She froze and then receded from him, eyes wide.

"What?"

"She's a lesbian. So… I guess I'm not really her type."

"And you couldn't tell that to me earlier?"

"Where is the fun in that?" he smirked and fucking great, she was becoming angry again.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Locksley?"

"Now, language, my love."

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! SCREW YOU AND YOUR LANGUAGE!"

* * *

From his bedroom, Henry shook his head, chuckling for himself.

As long as they screamed at each other,

He guessed everything was alright.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter, my friends ! 3**

 **I wanted to talk to you about something,**

 **You know where I stand with the show, I've told you so again and again.**

 **I haven't watched the new season and I do not intend to, _BUT_ I did watch the OQ scene from the episode of yesterday night... And God it was so beautiful. Regina's reaction absolutely broke my heart. And seeing them together again after so long? Even for such a short amount of time, it was perfect.**

 **And then something happened.**

 **Something I thought was over for me with this show.**

 ** _Hope._**

 **So, I watched the preview for the next season, and seriously? It made me hope further. And I I absolutely hate it, but I've got hope again, my friends. Hope that Robin &Regina will finally have their happy ending, hopee that the writers can't prevent bloody soulmates to end up together... Plus, the last episode is called _"page 23"_ and that has to be a sign, right? A sign that they will be together. **

**Oh, I know I will be disapointed and heartbroken again, I know I will regret this later...**

 **But bloody hell, I do hope.**

 **I hope so hard it hurt, I hope against hope.**

 **So, I will watch the next season, first because I desperately need some OQ scenes and because I want them together it actually physically hurt ..**

 **And I would like to know what you think about all of this, my friend ! Do you think it is hopeless to hope ? Or do you think that we should keep hope and that OQ is really endgame ?**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL. 3**


	6. 6th of December

**Hello my friends,**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews and answers, I'll answer you all as soon as I can ! I am in exam weeks until last week but after that, HOLIDAYS ! I'll be able to answer you all at that moment :D**

 **Love you all and hope you'll like this chapter !**

* * *

 **6th of December:**

Robin came home after a long, hard day at work and he sighed before coming in. Today had been ecstatic at work, and all he wanted was to kiss his sons' goodnight and then go to bed with his perfect wife all cuddled against him…

Yes, that would do perfectly.

He took his keys and tried to come in quietly, but then frowned when he heard noises coming from the living room.

The TV was still on.

Now, that was not usual, because Regina had quite an OCD with that, and she turned off any electric material when she left a room…

Robin walked to the noises, worried. Something was wrong, he could feel it. What if they had been in trouble and he had not been there to protect them, what if-

But then he stopped when he finally reach the living room.

And his heart warmed in his chest.

He leant against the door frame and just took in the scene in front of him, Regina was in the couch, asleep but she wasn't alone. There were their boys by her side. Roland was sleeping with his head on her knees and her hand was still on his hair from where she had surely been stroking his curls. Henry was asleep his head on her shoulder and her arm were around his shoulder. On the table in front of them were empty cups of what he believed to have been hot chocolate and empty packs of marshmallows and the entire Harry Potter saga – If he judged to what he could hear, they had reached the fourth before falling asleep.

He smiled again.

His family.

And he didn't think he had been this happy before, he was sure of it.

So he walked closer and then chuckled tenderly once again.

He first took Roland and brought him to his bed, the boy barely realized what was happening, he only cuddle in his bed, under his cover with his monkey tucked against his chest,

"Goodnight, daddy."

Robin smiled and kissed his curls,

"Goodnight, Roland."

Then he walked downstairs and carried Henry to bed, the boy didn't even wake up, and somehow Robin was happy for it, because he would have been upset of being carried, his growing son. He chuckled at the thought and ruffled his son's hair.

"Goodnight, Henry."

And then, he walked downstairs again and watched the woman he was so in love with. Some hair had fallen on her face and he removed it tenderly, before leaning in and holding her against his chest. He was climbing the stairs when she stirred and his heart warmed when she cuddled closer to him, inhaling his scent, eyes closed.

"Robin?"

"It's me, my love."

"How late is it?"

"Very much so."

"But, the boys..."

"Are asleep." he kissed her hair and she hummed pleasantly. "Go back to sleep, my love."

She answered something he didn't quite catch, but she was fast asleep when he put her to bed. When Robin climbed in a couple of minutes later, she turned around and snuggled against him.

"Love you." she murmured sleepily and he couldn't have been happier than right now.

"I love you too, Regina."

Robin then brought her closer to him, kissing her head once again before closing his eyes.

He didn't dream on that night.

Dreaming about what?

He already had everything he wanted.


	7. 7th of December

**Hello my dear friends !**

 **Once again, thank you for your love, support & review ! It means so much to me to know that you love this as much as I love writting it and sharing it with you ! **

**This chapter is slightly particular, because this will be two parts, one today and one tomorrow, I hope you'll like it ! ;)**

 **I love you all ! 3**

* * *

 **7th of December:**

"Robin!" screamed Regina while searching everywhere in the room, "Where are the damn papers of the car? I've looked everywhere and I need them now!"

"Look inside of my cupboard!" answered her husband and she rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"As if I had nothing else to do..." she muttered, opening the drawer. She started looking inside and then she froze when she glimpsed an enveloppe that she knew all too well and had not seen in ages. "Oh my God..." she breathed, taking the enveloppe in trembling hands. "Oh my God..."

"Have you found the papers my love?" came his voice as he entered the room and she turned around, tears shining in her eyes and he froze when he saw what she was holding.

"You've kept it?" her voice broke and he swallowed dryly before walking to her, and he took the enveloppe with his name on it. She saw traces of past heartbreak on his face and felt the urge to hold him in her arms, but she couldn't.

She was frozen on spot.

He seemed to study the piece of paper and then took a deep breath before blue eyes met brown.

"I did." he finally said, voice low and private. "Because I want to always been reminded that our love is not granted. That I need to always work hard to keep you happy by my side, and that I have to love you the way you deserve to be loved. I keep it because I want to be reminded of what I felt when I opened this letter, all these years ago.. The absolute and crushing heartbreak. I need to be reminded of it and do all that I can to never let that happen again, to never make you want to leave me again."

She was crying.

She could feel tears running on her cheeks and she sniffled.

"Oh my God, Robin..."

And then she cupped his cheeks and kissed him, in a matter of seconds, his arms were around her waist and he was kissing her back with as much passion.

"You are making me _so_ happy." she breathed against his lips and he smiled. "I love you so much, and I don't want to ever be parted from you..."

"Never, my love." he vowed, the enveloppe still clutched in his hand.

Because they wouldn't do the same mistakes.

 _ **8 years earlier.**_

 _Robin took a deep breath before entering their flat. Things were so tensed between Regina and he, and he felt like his world was crushing around him with everydays that they weren't able to go to bed without arguing...And poor Henry in the middle of everything...  
_

 _But he had broken his heart when he had chosen Marian over her at the beginning of their relationship two years ago and he couldn't forgive her for cheating on him with Graham when they had got back together a few months after that, and he had been neglected her and making her feel like he didn't love her anymore. They were only good at hurting each other lately, and Robin missed their former relationship. He loved her, he loved Henry like a son, and he was sure that she loved him, too._

 _So what was wrong between them?_

 _They needed to find a way to move on from their past._

 _They needed to find a way to forgive each other._

 _They wouldn't be able to move on together, otherwise._

 _And God if he wanted that..._

 _He wanted her._

 _Only her._

 _He knew he had not always been good at showing it, but she was the love of his life and he was sure of it._

 _"Regina?" he called, throwing his keys on the bowl near the door, but then he turned around and frowned._

 _Something was wrong._

 _"Regina?" he tried again but no answer. Robin walked to the living room but it was empty, same for the kitchen. He walked to the room and opened the door, "Regina?" he called again but she was not there either. And then he froze. Because there was an enveloppe on the bed, on her pillow._

 _He walked closer and his heart stopped._

 _His name was that on the enveloppe._

 _With trembling hands, Robin took the piece of paper and unfolded it, finding a letter inside it. And when he finsihed reading it, his legs gave up on him and he fall on the floor, his back on their bed. His breathing was laboured and he was trying to come into terms with the words written on this letter..._

 _ **My Robin,**_

 _ **I am sorry but this is not working.**_

 _ **And you know that I am right.**_

 _ **I love you, and I do know that you love me, too.**_

 _ **But that's not enough anymore.**_

 _ **I cannot find the strenght to forgive you for what you did to me when you chose Marian ( even if I want to, you do know that.) and you cannot forgive me for the mistake I made with Graham. You know how sorry am, you know that he never meant anything to me but I do understand why you can't find it in your heart to really forgive me.**_

 _ **But I can't live like that anymore.**_

 _ **I love you too much. And this is destroying you. I can see it.**_

 _ **I won't let that happen.**_

 _ **I love you, Robin Locksley, but I have to let you go...**_

 _ **Even if this is the hardest thing I've ever done in my life.**_

 _ **And I know that I am unfair to Henry, because all he has ever known is you, but I know in my heart that I am making what is good for everyone.  
**_

 _ **Don't come looking for me, there is no point because I do believe that we need to build up our selves before anything else could happen.**_

 _ **I can't ask you to wait for me.**_

 _ **Even if I selfishly hope that you'll do.**_

 _ **I love you so much, my love.**_

 _ **And maybe one day,**_

 _ **We'll meet again.**_

 _ **What was it that you used to say when we were careless students falling in love?**_

 _ **Yes,**_

 _ **It's all about timing.**_

 _ **Maybe it was just not our time to be together.**_

 _ **Goodbye, Robin.**_

 _ **I will always love you, you have to know that.**_

 _ **Your Regina.**_

 _Robin was still sat on the ground, and he didn't realize he was crying until sobs choke him and then he realized._

 _Regina had left him._

 _She had left._

 _"No." he shook his head and got up, legs trembling, hands trembling too as he took the letter. "No." he said again and then he ran to the door, took his keys and ran to his car._

 _Because he wouldn't let her do that._

 _He spent hours searching for her after that._

 _Searching for them._

 _He searched at her friends', her family's , her work's, the train station, bus station..._

 _He had spent hours searching for her._

 _Because she had to know, she had to know that he loved her and that he wouldn't let her leave him. He was ready to do_ anything _._

 _Anything at all._

 _But she couldn't just give up on them._

 _And now, coming back into their flat, spent and hopeless, still hoping against hope that she had changed her mind and was there, waiting for him._

 _But she wasn't._

 _He had tried to call her._

 _He had left messages._

 _But she was gone._

 _His Regina was gone._

 _And she had taken his heart with her._


	8. 8th of December

**Hi !**

 **God, I can't thank you enough for your love, support and reviews ! It means so much to me and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter ! I am so happy that you liked the one before, it was pretty angsty, but I know you love it too.. ;) haha Here are some answers to your questions and don't worry, I've planned other flashbacks to understand better Robin &Regina's relationship ! **

**I love you all,**

 **Thank you so much for everything. 3**

* * *

 **8th December:**

She cupped his cheeks and their eyes met again.

"I so hoped that you would have changed your mind and that you would be waiting for me when I returned..." he breathed and his voice broke, a tear escaped her eyes as she realized for the first time in so much years just how much she had hurt him.

"I really thought it was the only solution." her voice broke, too and he smiled sadly, leant in until their foreheads meet. "I was so sick of us tearing each other apart and so scared that one day it was just going to be too much and you would stop loving me... There wouldn't have been something left to save and that terrified me."

"I know, my love. I'm not mad at you, you do know that."

"We've never _really_ talked about it." she murmured and he closed his eyes.

"Do you think now is the moment?"

She shrugged.

"I can call Mary Margaret and say that I'm sick, then call Emma and ask her to take the boys for the night. And you?"

He receded and studied her, blue eyes roaming tenderly her face.

"I'll do anything for you. And if you feel like this is something that we need to do, then I can call the police station and call in sick, too."

She smiled.

"I love you."

"And I, you."

* * *

They were sat on the couch, snuggled against each other with a cup of hot coffee – because they would need it for the talk they were about to have.

"Why did we never talk about it?" he asked and there was genuine question in his eyes, she only shrugged.

"We were too happy to have found each other again, I guess." she smiled softly, "I know that I was so afraid it would tear us apart again..."

He took her hand and kissed it reverently.

"I understand the feeling."

She smiled again.

"Do you think we're ready to talk about this?"

He seemed to think about it, and then he nodded.

"It was so many years ago, my love. We're stonger than ever, now. We're married, older, wiser and we've got this wonderful family... I think we _are_ ready."

She nodded and then leant in and buried her face in his chest, his fingers threading in her hair and she hummed pleasantly before taking a deep breath and receding, brown eyes resolute.

"Alright, Locksley. Let's do this."

He took a deep breath.

"When you left... I really thought I would die." he shook his head. "I know how cheesy it sounds, but I thought my heart had stopped and the only way for it to start again was if you came back... But as the days passed, and then the months and then an entire year, and then more... I had to accept the fact that I would now be living with half a heart... And I've searched for you everywhere, I searched and searched. I never stopped trying finding you but no one would answer me, your phone was cut and ..." he looked down a few seconds before looking up, "I am not proud of it, but I did lose hope."

She swallowed.

"I didn't want to leave. That day, I stayed on our bed with my letter in hands for hours. I prayed that you would come home early for any reasons, I just prayed that you would come and stop me-"

"But I wasn't there..."

"It isn't your fault, Robin."

He huffed.

"I feel like it was. I was unable to forgive you for what happened with Graham." his eyes darkened at the name of the man and she squeezed his hand, smiled when tenderness washed through his gaze.

"This was on _me_. This is a mistake I will never be able to forgive myself for."

He sighed.

"Regina..." So they _were_ talking about their past broken relationship. Might as well go for it all. "I wasn't just angry at you, or at him. I hated _myself_ most of all. "she frowned slightly. "Because I had been distant, and cold to you and it was so early after you had taken me back after what had happened with Marian and I should have showed you how in love with you I was, but I was so afraid that you would never be able to forgive _me_ that I ... I screwed it all up."

A tear escaped his cheek.

"Oh my God, Robin... Why didn't you just tell me all of that?"

He shrugged, chuckling bitterly.

"I don't know. I guess I was too afraid, too much of a coward."

She felt her heart squeezed and cupped his cheeks, voice firm.

"You are no such things, Robin Locksley." she swallowed. "I should have talked to you about how I felt, should have told you that I was so afraid that it was starting all over again and that I was losing you without being able to make you stay... I should have told you that I was so afraid I couldn't be enough for you, while you were everything to me. "

"Oh God, Regina."

"I know, now."

"We've waited so much time being stupid..."

"Don't tell me."

He chuckled tenderly and ran a hand through her hair, bringing her closer to him and kissing her passionately.

"You never told me what made you come back..." he whispered against her lips and she smiled.

Her heart warmed with love.

"I didn't think you would be waiting for me." she shook her head tenderly. "I really didn't. But I was in Boston at Emma's old place and..." she looked down, blushing. "And Henry couldn't stop asking for you. And ... Oh God, Robin. He couldn't stop asking where is _dad_ _dy_ was and I..." Robin gasped and she had never told him that, she didn't even know why. Henry had never before that day called Robin his father, but she knew he was so that didn't even surprise her, but she also knew her love would be emotional about it... And indeed, blue eyes were shining with unshed tears and she loved him even more for it. "And it was so obvious that he would think of you as his father, because from the day we met, I was already pregnant and then you never left my side, or his... And I was crying because I couldn't picture our lives without you in it, and then Emma got pretty mad and told me that I needed to stop pinning after you and that if I loved you as much as she was sure I did, then I needed to move my ass and come here to get you and make this work, that I would never find someone better for me or a better father for Henry." Robin's eyes widened, touched. "She was right, of course. She told me exactly what I needed to hear, because I already _knew_ all that but hearing it... It made me realize how much of a mistake I had made. It made me realized that I had been a coward and that our love deserved to be fought for..."

A tear escaped his eyes.

And then, a silence.

"I don't even know what to say, Regina." his voice broke and she chuckled happily, cupping his cheeks once again.

"You don't need to say anything, my love." blue eyes met brown. "After our talk, I took my things and our son and drove straight here. I didn't think you would still live here, so when I saw your car..." she shook her head, smiling. "I think my heart stopped. You were still here. That had to mean something. Even one year and a half after I left... I stopped the car and took Henry, and I remember my hands trembling as I was clutching to our son like a lifeline, he didn't really understand, but he hold me back, I'm sure he knew that something important was going on, even if he was only four years old at that time. I took my keys and I was so afraid that you would have changed the lock... But you didn't. I came in and I remember my heart beating in my head, because what if you had moved on? What if you had found someone else during that time I was away? Emma had told me to fight should that be the case, but I had left you and didn't feel like I deserved to break away your newfound happiness because you were my happy ending."

" _Regina._.." he breathed and his hands found hers on his cheeks.

"But then I don't know what happened and Henry seemed to recognize where he was because he became fussy suddenly, and he looked around like he was searching for someone and I realized he was calling for you, only when I saw his lips moved... "

"I heard him..." finished Robin, squeezing her hands. "I was in our bed, trying to sleep while all I could do was think about you two, and then I heard it. _Dad_ _dy_ _._ I thought I was dreaming, it couldn't be Henry's voice, he had never called me that before, and you had left me and take it all with you... But then I heard it again and I had to get up, had to make sure. Because I haven't been able to live since your departure, but now my heart was beating erratically in my chest and I couldn't understand why."

She smiled.

"I didn't dare move forward. I was too afraid. I was afraid to find you in the arms of another woman, to find another woman at my place... So I stayed frozen."

"And then I saw you." they said together and there was so much love in their eyes.

 _ **6 and a half years earlier...**_

 _"Daddy!" screamed the boy and he was giggling happily, trying to get out of his mother's hold but she couldn't. "Daddy! Daddy ! Daddy!"_

 _She was frozen._

 _Her eyes lost on the man she still loved as much as she did when they met._

 _Robin._

 _Her handsome Robin._

 _Robin was frozen, too._

 _She was there._

 _Or maybe he was dreaming this, too?_

 _He had had so many dreams that started this way..._

 _But then, Henry finally managed to break free from her embrace and she watched him run to Robin, saw as the man's stare broke from her and he caught the boy into his arms._

 _"_ Daddy. _.." he said again and Robin felt a tear rolled down his cheek, hugged him tigther against him and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment if it was all that was left. "Where were you?" breathed the boy weakly and he swallowed._

 _"I am here now, my boy. I promise. "_

 _Henry hugged him tighter and Robin tried to hold on a sob, before looking up and Regina was crying, big tears rolling down her cheeks as she hugged herself and no, he couldn't have that._

 _He loved her too much to see her cry._

 _That was still true now._

 _So hesitantly, he walked closer to her, still holding Henry and she looked up to him, brown eyes wide and hesitant._

 _"Hi.." she breathed and then he couldn't help it, he laughed and she smiled back._

 _Robin raised a hesitant hand and cupped her cheek, let out a breath when she leant into his hand._

 _"Hi." he answered._

 _"Oh Robin..."_

 _And then she was in his arms too, and he couldn't really believe it, that the most important persons in his life were back in his arms, but if it was a dream he would make the most out of it..._

 **Present time.**

Their eyes were shining with tears and he was holding her closer to him, afraid it was indeed a dream, that the life they had created was nothing but a wonderful dream.

"Hi..." he chuckled, shaking his head and she blushed, burying her face in his neck.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it, my love."

She smiled against his chest, and then breathed.

"It's just... I wanted to tell you so much things that I... I couldn't choose. I think."

He smiled.

"I know. And having you back in my arms, you and Henry..."

"I know." she cut him, receding from him so that blue eyes met brown. "It was hard to convince you that it wasn't a dream, I remember that."

He smiled tenderly,

"And it was hard convincing _you_ that I had not moved on, but being patiently waiting for your return."

She smiled, leaning in so that they were inches away from each other.

"I still can't believe how lucky I am..."

He chuckled and cupped her cheeks,

"Neither can I."

And then he kissed her.

His wife.

His friend.

His lover.

The mother of his sons.

His soulmate.


	9. 9th of December

**Hi my friends,**

 **As usual, thanks for your love and support, and I so love reading your reviews it helps me write and think about what it is that you may want to read in the future chapters ! I love you all so much. 3**

 **Hope you'll like this chapter !**

* * *

 **9th of December:**

Regina was sat on the porch, staring.

Staring at her husband.

God, he was handsome.

How did she even get this lucky?

She smiled as she saw him run after Roland and some of his friends, pretending not to run quite fast enough to catch them.

They were having Roland's birthday party at the house, and there had been so many things to do and think of, that at one point, she had decided to allow herself a moment to stop and enjoy.

Enjoy the happiness she could see echoed on her sons' faces.

Enjoy the pleasant sight of her husband.

She bit her lip.

Now was not the time for the thoughts crossing her mind right now.

But it had always did things to her, to see Robin with their children, it had started with Henry and then with Roland.

She fell in love with him harder every time.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize Robin had walked to her, and he leant in, trapping her in between his muscled arms.

"Are you alright, my love?"

She bit her lip again, smiling.

God, that accent.

How come she was still affected by it?

Robin leant in and nuzzled her nose, she cupped his cheeks and stroked his stubbles tenderly.

"I'm having highly inappropriate thoughts about you, right now." she slurred and his eyes widened, blue eyes darkening.

"Well, my darling..." he started leaning in and stole a languid kiss from her, she moaned slightly and tried to remember to stay proper for the children and their parents a few meters away from them.

"I can't say I don't have... _inappropriate_ thoughts myself." he smirked and God, she hated that she loved that smirk so much.

It always made her want to kiss it away.

So she did.

She circled his neck and brought her even closer to her, kissing him like they were the only one in the world.

They were anyway, as far as she was concerned.

He groaned and receded, and she could see his knuckles were white from restraining himself.

"If we don't stop now..."

She chuckled.

"Then leave, thief."

He sighed and let his face fall on the crook of his neck, leaving lazy open-mouthed kisses hidden behind her hair so that no one could see him, not that it wasn't delicious and she had to stay composed.

God, she wanted nothing more than roll her eyes in ecstasy and let him have his way with her.

But she could see parents looking – more like _glaring_ , at them and she froze slightly, cupped the back of Robin's neck.

"People are staring at us, my love."

"Are the children looking?" he asked only.

"They don't." she said and it was true, children couldn't care less about their surroundings. "But their parents on the other hand..."

"We aren't doing anything wrong." she chuckled and he added ( she could hear the smile in his voice as he sucked on her skin) " that they can see, anyway."

This time she laughed and he chuckled, receded from her neck and cupped her cheeks.

"How is it that I fall in love with you more and more everyday?"

Tears procked at the back of her eyes.

"Oh Robin..."

He leant in, pecking her lips.

"They're staring again."

He turned around, annoyed, and sure enough some mothers were glaring at them, along with a couple of fathers. Robin then turned back to Regina, a twinkle in his eyes she knew all too well.

"Let's give them a show worth for their money, don't you think?"

"Robin," she warned. "Don't you dare-"

But he laughed, cupped her cheeks and kissed her passionately right in front of everyone.


	10. 10th of December

**My dear friends,**

 **How could I ever thank you enough? And how could I tell you just _how much_ your support and reviews mean to me? The world. The whole world. This story is for you, all my stories are for you, and I often read that I am writting you gifts and I am so touched that you think that ! Because you know what ? You are my gifts. All of you.**

 **Love you all so much ! 3**

 **So, this part brings back some pretty complicated angst, it will be in two or three parts, haven't decided yet !**

 **Also, some of you asked and it made me think... I really like writting about them in this Universe, what would you think about getting a whole story about them ?From the start of their relationship to now? It will be after I finished at least some of my on-going stories, but I'd love to write about it, let me know my dear friends !**

 **3**

* * *

 **10th of December :**

Robin was sat on the couch, a glass of whiskey in hands, frowning and blue eyes lost and confused.

Because he had seen them together again.

Regina and Graham.

She didn't know that he did, but he had been driving through town and they were having dinner at a restaurant in the city. His heart had stopped and he had thought to be dreaming, but it was his Regina laughing and talking to this man she had cheating on him with...

And... And this feeling in his heart? He had felt it once before years ago and had thought he would never move on from that heartbreak.

And Robin truly thought these days were behind him.

That it was over.

That they were married and happy...

And that he was enough this time.

Tears pricked at the back of his eyes, and he swallowed.

He thought everything was perfect.

He thought...

And with Roland's birthday party a couple of weeks ago, and the way she had kissed him...

Was it all a trick?

A trick to make him blind?

Was she seeing Graham again?

But...

But if the first time had been partly his fault, he had been neglecting her and making her feel like he didn't love her.

But this time...

This time he was doing all that he could to make her happy, to love her the best he could.

And if that wasn't enough?

Well...

He swallowed.

He had come home right away, had changed into that blue shirt she loved so much ( it was supposedly bringing out the blue of his eyes), drove the boys to his parents' and prepared her dinner.

He could remember the worry on his sons' faces…

 **Earlier…**

 _Robin took a deep breath and came into the house,_

" _Boys?" he called and heard their footsteps before he saw them, smiled tenderly before his heart squeezed again in his chest._

" _Are you alright, dad?" asked Henry and Robin focused again, saw his older son frowning slightly and cleared his throat._

 _He needed to be strong._

 _He was the father._

" _Would you like to go to your grandparents't house for the night?"_

" _Really,!" screamed happily Roland and Robin smiled sadly, nodding._

" _Really."_

" _Why?" asked Henry once again and bloody hell, when had he become so perceptive?_

" _No reason, Henry."_

 _He frowned again._

" _Is everything alright with mom?"_

 _Oh God._

 _There was only one way out of this…_

" _Perfect, it's just the birthday of the first time we met, and I want to surprise her."_

 _Henry's eyes widened in delight and Robin felt awful to lie to his son._

" _That's awesome!"_

" _Indeed, my boy."_

" _So, when are we leaving?" asked Roland, beaming._

 _ **Present:**_

But now it was almost 11 pm and she was still not home.

Robin closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

It didn't mean that she didn't love him anymore.

It didn't mean that she was with someone else.

She could be anywhere.

 _Anywhere._

She didn't have to be on a hotel room, making love to a man that wasn't him while he was driving himself mad with worry and-

He couldn't take it anymore.

Robin took his phone and dialed her number.

One ring.

Two.

Three.

(Oh God)

Four.

"Robin?" she finally answered and his voice broke because she looked breathless, didn't she?

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Still having dinner."

And did she really think he didn't catch the hesitation in her voice?

"With whom?"

"Why are you calling me?"

Oh God.

He was losing her.

It was happening again.

Oh please, no.

"I thought we would spend the evening together." he half-lied.

A silence.

"Where are the boys?"

"At my parents'."

"Was it planned?"

"No."

A silence.

"What is it, Robin?"

"I just wanted to spend some time with you, my love." he breathed and tears were blurring his vision. "Please, come home?"

His voice broke and he prayed that she didn't notice.

"Of course..." she said happily and he closed his eyes, a tear finally escaping it. "You know there is not much I enjoy more than spending time with you. I'll be on my way, let me just say goodbye to the others."

And then she closed the call and all that was left for him to do was wait.

He wouldn't let her leave him.

Not this time.

Not after all that they'd been through.

Robin shook his head and then got up, before he started pacing.

* * *

When Regina got home she smiled as she let her keys on the bowl next to the door and then she walked in, searching for her husband.

"Robin?" she called and nobody answered.

"In the living room." came his voice and she smiled and then gasped when she saw what he had done.

There were candles everywhere and the table set for two, and it smelt so good. He had also put on her favourite shirt...Her heart warmed in her chest.

But then she looked up at him and froze instantly.

Something was wrong.

Something was _so_ wrong.

He looked pale, and heartbroken and she had not seen that look on him in ages. Blue eyes were confused and frantic as he tried a smile that didn't reach his eyes at all – and how did he think that _that_ could trick her?

And then her heart stopped.

Could it be…

Could he know already?

No.

No, it wasn't possible.

It was just one time, a few minutes.

He couldn't possibly know.

"Surprise." he breathed and she smiled.

"I can't believe it, Robin."

He smiled and it was a genuine smile this time, before he shrugged slightly and the heartbreak was back in his eyes as he said,

"It's not because we're married that we have to stop enjoy time together..."

"I agree with that." she smiled and he smiled back, weakly.

"I gathered that you had already eaten, so I made some dessert."

She smiled and walked to him, kissing his cheek tenderly.

"That's lovely." she breathed but he wasn't listening anymore.

His cheek.

She had kissed him on the cheek.

Not the lips.

Oh God.

Regina receded and then gasped because he was so pale suddenly and that could only mean one thing.

"Robin.." she gasped and blue eyes locked onto brown and she saw a tear rolling down his cheek, breaking her heart in the process as he opened the mouth but no words came out. He tried again, and she froze at the question he asked.

"Are you seeing Graham again?"

 **[To be Continued...]**


	11. IMPORTANT

**My dear friends,**

 **I am sorry for the late, I just quickly write to you to explain what's going on... Nothing too important, don't worry. But I am sick since yesterday, I kinda collapsed at my home and couldn't get up alone, I couldn't stand up anymore... I went to the doctor who actually told me I was doing too much and putting too much pressure on myself this year and that I needed to take some time to relax and sleep, he forced me to sleep actually!**

 **I am feeling a bit better today, but still unable to get up and I am sorry but I don't feel well enough to write ... So I hope you will be able to forgive me for the delay, I know how much you are all waiting for the next chapter and I wanted to thank you for all your reviews !**

 **I will come back shortly, I think I'll start to write tomorrow, if I manage to have a proper night of sleep tonight !**

 **I hope everything is alright for you and I love you all,**

 **See you tomorrow for a new chapter my darlings !**


	12. 11th - 12th - 13th - 14th of December

**Hello my dear, dear friends.**

 **How can I thank you enough? When I read your message, I had tears pricking at the back of my eyes. Really, I can't begin to explain how touched I was by your support and love... I know I say it all the time, but please believe me when I say that it means the world to me. You are the best and I don't know what I did to deserve you all !**

 **I am feeling a lot better, thank you for all your words of love and support ! As soon as I am in holidays, I'll answer to you all!**

 **I hope you'll like this, my friends... 3**

 **LOVE YOU ALL !**

* * *

 **11th of December: **

Tension could be cut with a knife.

Bright blue eyes locked onto brown.

"Robin..." her voice broke.

"Don't lie to me." his voice was shaking, it was breaking his heart but he needed to know.

No matter the consequences.

She tried to cup his cheeks but he took a step back and her eyes widened slightly as she let down her hands, taking a deep breath.

"I am not seeing Graham again."

He shook his head and she saw a tear escaped his eyes.

"Please..."

"No! I am not!" she tried desperately.

"I saw you two having dinner." he only said and her heart broke in her chest.

Fuck.

Oh _fuck._

"Robin..."

"Still telling me there is nothing between the two of you?"

She ran a hand through her hair.

Oh God.

Why the hell did she do that?!

"It was just dinner, Robin." she tried but knew the moment she had said it that she should hve kept her mouth shut.

" _Just_ dinner?" he roared and she jumped. "Just dinner Regina?! With you _ex-lover_?! Who do you take me for?!"

She had not realized just how bad it looked...

"Please, Robin. That's not what it is at all..."

He scoffed.

"Now Regina, if you really love me. If all of this isn't just a game to you, you will tell me the truth."

"BUT IT IS THE TRUTH!" and now she was desperate because she had not thought things through and now, panicked was taking hold of her.

She knew how much her cheating had hurt Robin.

He had forgiven her once.

But she knew he wouldn't be able to forgive her again.

The thing was... She had not cheated on him.

God, she loved him too much for that.

He scoffed.

"Robin... Please, just listen to me."

Their eyes met and there was so much heartbreak in his...

She felt awful.

"Don't bother telling me he just happened to meet you there and you ended up having dinner."

She froze.

"Please, hear me out on this." she saw him opening the mouth, and tried again. "Please, _my love._ "

The endearment did it, she thought, as she saw him swallowed, tears shining in his bright blue eyes as he nodded slightly.

She took a deep breath.

Ok.

She could still make this right.

"Robin... Look. You know I told you we were supposed to have a new important client today at the office?"

He nodded, jaw tensed and fists clenched tightly by his sides.

"Don't tell me it was him."

"It was."

"How _convenient._ " he shook his head and her heart stopped.

"Please, you said that you would listen."

He shook his head again, chuckling bitterly and ran a trembling hand through his hair.

"I don't want to go through this again."

" _Please..._ " she was sobbing now and that seemed to stop him, blue eyes wide and concerned suddenly. "Please Robin..."

A silence.

He opened the mouth, then closed it.

"I can't." he only breathed, voice breaking and suddenly he let himself fall on one of the chairs and buried his face into his hands, shaking his head. "I just can't do this again, Regina."

Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she silently walked to him and she laid her hand on his shoulder but he froze and she removed her hand as if she had been burnt.

"He came. I recognized him. Of course I did. I tried to come home right away but Gold forced us to go to dinner just the three of us. He went ordering and I think this is when you saw us. I was only being polite in answering him, I swear."

He didn't answer but didn't move either for what felt like an enternity.

"Robin, please. You have to believe me."

Still the silence.

"I love you and I have always loved you. You know how much our marriage means to me, I wouldn't jeopardize what we have. You have to believe me." He still didn't answer. "I love you, Robin. Only _you_."

She heard a sniffle and then he looked up, and his blue eyes were red with tears dying on the end of his cheeks and she wanted to throw up.

"You are trying to tell me that he didn't try to get you back and that you didn't let him try?"

"I didn't let him, that for sure."

Their eyes locked.

"But he did try, didn't he?"

She swallowed.

"He told me he had never been able to forget about me, yes."

" _I knew it._ " only breathed Robin and he got up, ready to go but she stopped him, and caught his arm. His jaw tensed but he didn't remove himself from her hold.

"I told him that I was still married to you and that I intended to stay this way forever." he removed himself softly from her grasp and her voice broke. "I told him that you're the only one that I have ever loved."

Another silence.

And then he turned around.

"I need to get some air."

"No..." she breathed because she knew that she would lose him if he walked through that door. " _No._ "

"I..." he shook his head. "I can't think."

"You don't need to! Believe me."

He froze.

"I want to." he breathed and their eyes met once again. "I really want to, Regina. I want to believe that you love me just as much as I love you. I want to believe that this time, I am enough for you."

"But you are!"

"Then why were you with _him_ tonight?!"

"Because I had no choice!" she was desperate and caught his hand again, brought it to her beating heart. "I came home the moment you called."

He swallowed.

"I just... I just can't."

He removed himself from her hold and started walking through the door.

And then she panicked.

She absolutely panicked because she couldn't lose him.

She couldn't lose him over something that she had not done.

She heard the door open and at the same time, her legs gave up on her and she fall on the ground, sobbing loudly.

" _Robin..."_ she cried even though he was no longer there to hear. "Oh God no... _Please_ no... Robin..."

Because he may not be able to lose her.

But she had never been strong enough to lose him.

She buried her face in her hands from where she was on the ground and let the sobs took her. She cried, and cried until suddenly she froze.

And her heart stopped.

She didn't dare move.

Because what if it was a dream?

Someone was stroking her hair tenderly and she would recognize _his_ touch anywhere.

She cried harder but didn't dare look up.

"Look at me, my love." he breathed in a trembling voice but she shook her head because she didn't want him to break her heart and all the hopes she had of being happy. "Regina, please look at me."

But she wouldn't and he brought her to his chest, she let herself go and finally removed her hands from her face, gripped his blue shirt as she buried her face in his chest, in that smell she loved so much.

"Robin..." she sobbed and he soothed her, stroking her hair tenderly. "I... Don't leave me." she cried and he rocked her, both sat on the ground. "Please, don't leave me... I couldn't... I couldn't take it, I..."

"I know, my love." and his voice was so weak but she took comfort in his presence and receded slightly, brave enough to fce him and he was crying too, that much she could see through the blur of her tears. He cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears away, studying her. "I won't let that bastard destroy us. Not again. Not ever again."

Her heart started beating again in her chest at the sincerity in his blue eyes.

And she collapsed in his arms once again.

Because they would be alright.

 **12th of December: **

They had not moved from the ground, where he was still holding her and she closed her eyes, enjoying the fact that he was there, holding her in his arms.

"You came back." she murmured and he sighed, holding her closer.

"I did."

"That means that you believe me?"

He sighed again.

"I do."

Regina swallowed and receded from his hold, forcing him to look at her and her heart broke at all the pain she saw there.

"If you don't believe me, tell me now. Tell me because I don't want you to hate me. I can't... I couldn't live with myself if I lose you because we didn't talk this out."

Robin cupped her cheek again and brought her closer to him so that their foreheads met.

"I do believe you, Regina." she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "I ... Just... Seeing the two of you together... It-"

"I know." she cupped his cheeks and he kissed her hand tenderly. "I know." she said agai. "I do love you. I love you so much and trust me when I say that I won't ever hurt you the way I did before..." he shushed her softly.

"I know. I couldn't stop for a minute to think about it because I can't seem to think when he is involved... But I do trust you. And if you tell me that nothing happened, I trust you." tears escaped her eyes. "You are my wife. My future." he said, taking her left hand and kissing it. "And I trust you with my life."

"Oh Robin..." and now she was crying, heart bursting with love. "Can I kiss you, please?"

He chuckled, teears running down his cheeks, too.

"Please, as if you needed to ask..."

She smiled but he leant in, and kissed her, taking her breath away.

"I love you..." he breathed fervently against her lips before kissing her again and again.

 **13th of December:**

They were on the car on the next morning, driving to go and fetch their boys. But Regina couldn't help but worry and she looked at Robin, he looked happy and serene and that should comfort her but she was worried.

"You know that I can hear you from here, right?"

She chuckled slightly and put a strand of hair back behind her ear before asking in a small voice.

"Are we ok?"

Robin sighed and stopped at a red light before looking at her, blue eyes full of nothing but love and adoration.

"I think I showed you last night just how fine we were, lovely." he teased.

She blushed slightly and bit her bottom lip, smiling. After their huge fight, they found another way to make up and feel close to each other again... Robin had loved her like he wanted to prove her she was only his, and she had loved him to prove that she was, and that he was only hers. If one looked close enough, lovebites could still be faintly seen on their skin, despite the makeup covering them. Proof to the world that they belonged to no one else but the other.

That had been one of their most magical night together, in the end.

"But..." he said again, sensing she was still unsure. Robin cupped her chin and their eyes met. "We're perfect, my love." he leant in and kissed her and she cupped his cheek, deepening their kiss until someone honked at them because the light was green and Robin laughed, this laugh she loved so much before starting the car again.

* * *

"Mom!" screamed Roland, running to her and she opened her arms to him.

"Hi there, sweetheart. How was your night?"

" _Awesome!"_

Regina smiled at the fact that Roland was picking up Henry's lines.

"Hi mom!" said her teenager and she smiled, kissed his cheek.

"Hi there, honey. Where is your father?"

"Still inside. Told me to tell you he was on his way."

Regina smiled and let Roland on the ground.

"Let's go young men, all this testosterone back in the car !

The boys laughed and climbed inside as she was waiting for her husband. He finally came out of his parents' house and beamed at her, she bit her lip and waited for him outside the car.

"Are you waiting for something, m'lady." he smiled, all dimples in showing as he walked to her and she chuckled.

"More like someone, it seems."

Robin hummed and then his eyes got lost on her lips and he leant in, kissing her.

That is until loud knocks could be heard and they realized – slightly ashamed, that it was their sons who looked disgusted.

"We're right here!" screamed Henry and Regina laughed while Robin chuckled but she heard him mutter something that looked a lot like _"everyone decided to interrupt us, anyway"_ and she laughed harder before getting in the car.

* * *

After an amazing day spent as a family – the kind of day that made Regina so grateful for what life gave her, she heard her boys talking and she walked to the corridor where Robin was talking to Henry and Roland who were already in their rooms after this long day. She leant on the doorfram of her room, smiling because she would never get enough of that sight.

 _Never._

And when she thought that she had almost screwed it all up…

Her heart stopped at the thought.

She was so deep in these thoughts that she didn't notice Robin had got up and was now in front of her, he studied her and cupped her cheeks tenderly, blue eyes met brown.

"What is it, m'lady?" he breathed and she smiled, kissed his hand on her cheeks and then opened the mouth.

"I love you, that's all." he smiled that smile she was so in love with, all dimples in display and she added, "And I love our family."

He could have answered but instead he leant in and kissed her.

And then her phone rang.

" _Bloody hell!_ "

She laughed.

* * *

Regina came into their room and her heart was beating so fast in her chest.

She couldn't do that.

Not so soon after her fight with Robin.

She walked to the bed and felt two strong arms circled her waist and she leant into him, sighed in relief when he left small kisses along her neck.

"Now, there is no one to interrupt us..." She chuckled but turned around in his arms, brow eyes wide and worried that stopped him.

"What is it, my love?"

She swallowed dryly.

"It was Gold." she said, talking about the phone call and she saw Robin froze before he removed himself from her and she felt so cold suddenly without his arms around her.

"What did he want?"

She swallowed once again.

She couldn't do that.

"He wants me to work with Graham on the case."

She saw her husband paled as he swallowed in front of her, blue eyes unreadable suddenly.

"What did you say?"

She didn't answer.

"What do you want me to do?"

Robin sighed and walked to the bed, before sitting on the edge and she could feel tension radiating off him as he wiped his eyes tiredly.

"I trust you, Regina. I really do."

" _But?_ "

"But I am not sure I am strong enough to live with the fact that you would se him everyday, that you would work with him."

She froze and nodded slightly.

"I understand."

Robin sighed again and he groaned, annoyed.

"But I don't want to become this kind of husband who ask you to give up on your job..."

"Robin-" she tried, walking to him but he didn't listen.

"And I don't want what happened yesterday to become our daily life!"

"Robin..."

"I don't want _this_ to become our life!"

"Please, can you listen to me?"

"I don't want us to argue because I trust you but I don't trust _him_ and I don't want to be thinking all day about the fact that my wife is working with her ex-lover..."

"Robin!"

"And I don't want to be the one to ask you to choose between your job and me, because-"

She didn't let him finish.

Instead, she cupped his cheeks and kissed him. After a few seconds, he kissed back and brought her to his lap, deepening the kiss and she moaned slightly. When they receded, he nuzzled her nose with his.

"I love you." he whispered against her lips. "More than anything in this bloody life." She was about to talk but he added, "I feel like you need to have a choice, though." he breathed. "So, if you want, we can try with you working with him, we can take a break and I'll try to get used to the idea, we can-"

But she couldn't hear more of his nonsense. So once again, she kissed him, making him shut up.

"I choose you." she murmured, breathless. "I will always choose you, Robin."

Tears were shining in his eyes and he brought her closer.

"You do?"

"I do. I really, really do. I don't care about Graham, I don't care about Gold, I don't care about my fucking job!" he leant in, "All I care about is you, and our boys. _You_ are what matter at the end of each of my day and I wouldn't change that for the world."

He smiled.

"I love you so much." he kissed her tenderly and she smiled through the kiss.

"I'll tell Gold that I won't be working with Graham. End of the discussion and no matter the consequences."

She could see Robin was touched and she felt like for once, she had taken a right decision and she had made him happy.

He needed to know how much she loved him.

"Well, Mrs Locksley..." she chuckled as he brought her closer to him.

"What do you have in mind, husband?"

"Now that we're not arguing anymore..." he kissed her neck and she rolled her eyes, letting him more access.

"And pray tell what you – _Oh!_ Have in mind?"

He stopped sucking on her neck and blue eyes met brown before he crashed his mouth on hers.

"I'll show you just what I have in mind..." he breathed against her lips and in one second, she was laid down on the bed and he was over her.

She laughed, circling his neck before these chuckled turned into moans…

And God, she loved him.

So much more than anything else.

 **14th of December : **

"I won't work with him." she said to Gold and the old man frowned slightly, she saw the vein on his forehead jump and she knew it meant that he was mad.

"You will do as I say, Regina."

"No."

His eyes widened.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no." she said and she was so sure of herself, so sure she was taking the right decision.

"If you were as professional as you claim to be, you would be able to make a difference between your work and your personal life."

She clenched her jaw.

"This is the end of this discussion." she said firmly.

She saw him freeze.

"Did your _husband_ make you do this?"

She froze.

How dared he?

Gold didn't believe in love anymore since his wife left him and now he didn't believe in love at all.

Saw it as nothing but a weakness.

" _Robin_ didn't ask me that. I made my own decision, because yes, my marriage is more important than anything else."

"More important than your job then, I gather?"

Oh God.

He was testing her and she could feel anger fill her…

"Yes. You should try it something." he froze but she couldn't stop. "Because you know just as well as I do that this job isn't what will warm your heart, fill your life with love, happiness… Or warm your bed at night, hold you in its arms, wipe your tears away when you cry. You don't make your life with your job."

He was speechless.

Regina straightened and took a deep breath.

"No matter what you say, I won't change my mind about this."

A minute passed.

Two.

Again.

" _Fine._ " he breathed and she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Out of my office right now."

She did.

* * *

She left the office and ran a hand through her hair, taking a deep breath.

" _Regina._ "

And then she froze.

When she turned around, Graham was there, looking at her.

"Leave me alone." she said coldly but he only smirked.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Oh God, she was about to become mad.

"Everything is perfect with Robin."

"So you keep saying."

She took a deep breath.

"Look Graham, this needs to stop." his eyes widened. "I love Robin, I do. He is my lover, my best friend, the man that I love, the father of my children, my husband, my soulmate." he was speechless so she kept going. "What happened between us _years ago_ was a mistake. One that I would never be able to forgive myself for. I thought he didn't love me anymore and I was already not strong enough to live without him, thus why I drank this much and eventually made the biggest mistake of my all life. But I love my life Graham, I love my husband and my family. I value it above everything else and that is why I told Gold I would not be the one working with you."

"What?"

"Goodbye, Graham."

And then she left.

* * *

When she came home, she put her keys on the bowl and took a deep breath.

 _Home._

She smiled for herself.

"I am home!" she said coming into the living room and she smiled lovingly at what she saw.

Roland was playing on the ground with some of his toys, Robin was on the couch watching a movie and Henry was watching it with him, his feet resting on his father's legs.

She leant on the door frame.

God, she loved her life so much.

She had made the right choice.

So she walked in through the voices of _"hi mom!" "hi mama!" "hi my love!"_ and smiled before she kissed Roland's curls, kissed Henry's cheek and pecked Robin's lips.

"What are we watching?"

"The Grinch." answered Henry enthusiastically and she smiled, removed her shoes and curled herself on Robin's side.

"Perfect." she purred as he closed his arms around her.

* * *

Much later, they were back on their room and Regina was laid down on the bed, waiting for Robin when he came and laid by her sides.

"Hey." he breathed and she smiled, cupped his cheek, drawing his dimples with her fingers tenderly.

"Hi." she answered quietly and she loved so much these kind of intimate moments with him…

A moment of comfortable silence settled.

"I've had an idea." he breathed and she frowned slightly.

"Wow. That's dangerous."

"Oh shut up." he smiled, tickling her sweetly and she laughed, brought herself closer to him.

"Go on, my love."

"What would you say about taking some holidays together with the boys?"

Her eyes widened.

"Are you serious?"

He smiled.

"Yes. I think we deserve a break, don't you?"

She nodded happily and leant in, kissing him tenderly.

"When?" she asked and he laid down on his back, brought her to him so that she could lay her face on his chest and she snuggled against him.

"Two weeks from now?"

"Christmas week?!"

He nodded, smiling.

"What do you say?

She smiled and kissed his clothed chest.

"I think this is a fantastic idea." she kissed his chest again and got up slightly, blue eyes meeting brown. "I think the boys will be delighted..." she leant in and stole a kiss from him. 3I think I want to be wherever you are." he smiled this smile of his that was only hers.

And each time,

She felt like she was falling in love with him all over again.

* * *

 **A/N : So ? Did you like it? Did I make up for my delay? ;)**

 **LOVE YOU ALL ! 3**


	13. 15th of December

**Thank you so much for your words of love and support, I can never thank you enough... I love you all so very much and will be able to answer all of you really soon !**

 **Hope you'll like this !**

 **LOVE YOU ALL 3**

* * *

 **15th of December:**

"So, everything is back to normal between the two of you, then?"

Regina smiled.

"Yes, things are perfect actually. We are going on holidays."

"That's awesome, Regina!"

The brunette smiled at her friend.

"Thank you, Emma."

"And have you seen Graham since then?"

"Nope."

"Gold?"

"Not talking to me anymore either." she chuckled. "But the truth is, I couldn't care less..."

Emma smiled.

"I am happy for you, truly."

Regina smiled again.

* * *

"So everything is ok with your wife?" asked Killian and Robin smiled tenderly.

"We fought pretty hard last week and I won't lie, I thought this was the end ..." his voice broke because even just _thinking_ about it broke his heart.

Killian clasped his shoulders.

"Glad that you made it through."

Robin smiled.

"It's just… this feeling."

"What feeling?"

Robin shrugged, shy suddenly.

"I just know she is the one. Forever."

A silence.

"Did you tell her that?"

"She knows."

Killian shook his head, smiling.

"Trust me, women love this kind of things. How do you think I convinced Swa to give me a chance?"

Robin smirked.

"By getting her drunk?"

Killian punched him slightly on the arm before shrugging, smirking.

"That, too."

* * *

Robin came into their room and frowned when he realized she wasn't there. He walked to their sons' rooms and smiled lovingly, heart burning with love in his chest when he found the person he loved the most in Roland's room.

Because Regina was reading Roland his bedtime story, the boy was cuddled against his mother, drinking her words and Henry was there too, pretending to be on his phone but Robin knew he was listening.

So he came in and sat by Henry's side. The boy smiled and Roland waved at him, while Regina looked lovingly at her husband.

Yes,

Life was just perfect.


	14. 16th of December

**Not much time to write tonight, am having a big party because ... THIS IS THE HOLIDAYS ! :D So, by tomorrow I should be able to answer you all _and_ to update my other stories ! **

**I love you all so much, thank you for your love, your support and I hope you'll like this chapter !**

 **3**

* * *

 **16th of December: **

"Regina?" he called and she hummed but he knew she was falling asleep, naked and sated in his arms. "Regina?" he said again.

" _What ?"_

He nuzzled her hair and took a deep breath. Because since his talk with Killian a few days ago, he had thought a lot about it and had realized that he had never really told her that she was the only one for him…

So he smiled.

"There is something that I need you to know."

She groaned and he knew she was slightly annoyed.

"And it couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

He combed his fingers through her hair.

"I don't think so. It's rather serious, you know."

She shifted in his arms until she crossed her hands on his chest and their eyes met.

"Tell me, then."

But he wanted to mess with her a little first.

"Well, if you'd rather sleep..."

She slapped his chest softly.

"I am awake, now. _Tell me._ "

He laughed.

"So bossy, my Queen."

She smiled at the nickname he had given her back when they were students.

"I am starting to think you had nothing to tell me, and just wanted to mess with me." she raised an eyebrow and he laughed again, blue eyes twinkling.

"That does look like something I would do..." he chuckled and she bit her lip, figthing back a smile. "But just for once, I do have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

He smiled tenderly and cupped her cheek, she leant into his hand, brown eyes warm and trusting.

"I don't know why I never told you before. I've been feeling that way for so long..."

"Are you going to tell me that you love me?" she raised an eyebrow and it was his turn to bit his lips and stop a smile.

"I know how long you've been expecting it." he teased and she laughed.

"Come on, stop making me wait!"

"Then let me talk!"

She chuckled.

"Fine, I won't interrupt you." he raised an eyebrow and she added. "At least, I'll try to."

He laughed and brought her closer to him, kissed her lips softly.

"I was saying that I don't know why I never told you before, but… You already know that I love you." she nodded, smiling. "I love you so much and I know our wedding was one way to show you that, but… I feel like you need to hear it, especially after all that we've been through lately..." he smiled again, heart beating fast and he felt shy suddenly. "You are it for me, Regina." her eyes widened slightly , "You are the woman I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. My soulmate. The only woman for me. You're it. You're always gonna be it. _Forever_. I know you already know that, but I wanted you to hear it, too."

When he had finished, her eyes were shining with tears and she tried to open the mouth but no words came out.

"Are you speechless, my love?" he chuckled and she sniffled before getting up slightly and he was about to ask her where she was going when she climbed into his lap and kissed him passionately, he moaned slightly and he kissed her back.

"Oh God, Robin." she nuzzled her nose with his and his hands found her waist. "I … I know you're always gonna be the one for me, too. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I knew it when we met but I understood it when I was so heartbroken away from you and when I came back, you were waiting for me. And Henry called you _daddy_. This look in your eyes when our eyes met? It told me everything I needed to know."

He smiled, touched.

"I knew it when we met, when our eyes met and I knew I just had to have you." he admitted. "But I understood it when I came home one day after a long day of class and you were home, soothing Henry after he got bullied at school. This feeling in my chest? I still feel it everytime I lay my eyes on you, everytime I see you with Roland, everytime I see you with Henry, everytime we're together..."

A tear rolled down her cheek and he wiped it tenderly.

"I just love you so much more than you could possibly understand…" she whispered fervently and he was about to answer when she leant in and kissed him again.

And he made a mental note to thank Killian later,

Women did like this kind of talk.


	15. 17th of December

**Hey my friends !**

 **I hope you're all doing just fine, I wanted to thank you for your support &love&reviews, it means the world to me and I hope that you know that ! 3**

 **Also, here comes some Christmas feels in this story ! I know some of you were expecting it, and I do hope it will live up to expectations, more is coming, I swear ! haha :) I am sorry, I didn't really feel like in a Christmas mood lately, with all the exams but I think that this is over now, and the Christmas spirit lives in me ! :D So get ready for a lot of Christmas fluff ... ;)**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL and I hope you'll enjoy this !**

 **3**

 **PS: I have started answering your reviews, it could take me some time, but I will get there and answer you all ! Reviews are really what keeps me writing and I can't thank you enough for them... Love you !**

* * *

 **17th of December: **

"So, we're going on holidays?!" asked Henry and Robin nodded, his arms around Regina. "YEAH!" he shouted and then ran to his parents, hugging them. "Where?"

"That's a surprise." Robin said, ruffling his son's hair and Henry scrunched his nose playfully.

Regina smiled tenderly and then froze slightly.

Because Roland was squeezing his monkey tightly against him, brown eyes shining with tears. She walked to him, alarmed.

"What is it, honey? Aren't you happy?"

He shook his head, holding back his sobs and her heart broke. She chanced a look at Robin, but he looked as clueless as she did. He walked to them and knelt beside his son.

"You know you can tell us anything, right?" he said in a soothing voice.

The boy nodded and she added,

"Then talk to us, Roland."

He sniffled.

"I don't… I don't want to leave because… Because how will Santa be able to find us?"

Oh God.

Regina tried not to smile at how cute he was, and she heard Robin chuckled – a chuckle that he soon covered in a cough and she was bitting the inside of her cheeks.

"Oh my boy..." Robin shook his head, taking a very serious tone. "Don't you know that Santa is _magical_?" he winked and Roland's eyes widened.

"Really, daddy?"

"Really. No matter where you are, Santa will always find you."

The boy beamed and ran into his father's arms.

"YEAH!"

Regina smiled but then Roland frowned again,

"But what about the Christmas tree?"

"We'll buy a new one and make it all together."

Roland smiled, jumping happily and Henry looked as happy as his younger brother. Regina looked at Robin and he nodded, supporting her like he always did.

"Listen boys..." she took a deep breath. "We know things have been a bit strange to say the least, this Christmas. " Robin reached out for her, and squeezed her hand. "This was between your father and I, and we are so very sorry that our problem got into your way-"

" _Mom..._ " started Henry but she shook her head and got up, taking his hand.

"Things have been weird and we are sorry. You deserve a _real_ Christmas and a real Christmas is what you will have."

Henry smiled.

"We're just happy everything is right again. Mom, dad, we've got everything we need." Regina felt tears pricked at the back of her eyes and the teenager shrugged, "We've got each other. That's what matters the most."

Robin smiled, Roland beamed and Henry was smiling too.

And a tear rolled down her cheek before she hugged Henry tightly against her.

"Thank you." she breathed and he hugged her back.

When they receded, Robin was smiling widely, all dimples in display as he only said…

"So, let's go on holidays, then?"

And shouts of happiness were all that could be heard in the house.


	16. 18th of December

**Hi my friends !**

 **So, once again and I feel like I won't ever be able to tell you this enough... Thank you SO MUCH for your support, your reviews and your love, it is so precious to me ! I love you all so much. 3**

 **Hope you'll like this part !**

 **PS : They are living in New York in my mind, and I made researchs of cool place to spend Christmas, and this appeared... I won't spoil your surprise, but it is a real place, and from the pictures I've seen, it looks pretty cool !**

* * *

 **18th of December :**

They had been in the car for three hours now, two more to go before reaching their destination. Leaving New York had been like a breath of fresh air and the boy had been so excited, running around the house while Robin and Regina were finishing packing.

But now, their boys were sleeping peacefully and Regina looked at her husband, smiling.

"What is it, m'lady?"

"Nothing."

"So, you're smiling over nothing?" he smirked and she shook her head.

"Watch out the road." she said playfully and he chuckled before taking her hand that was on her thigh and kissing it tenderly.

"Whatever you say, my love."

He kept her hand in his and she smiled again.

She had to tell him.

"You're just..." she looked behind her to check the boys were still asleep and smiled tenderly when she saw Roland was sleeping on Henry's shoulder.

"I am just _what_?"

She leant in and kissed his cheek,

"Quite handsome when you're all focus on the road." she smirked and kissed his jaw, chuckled when he groaned quietly.

"Don't tease, woman."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

He smiled.

* * *

Robin slowled down the car after these almost 6 hours of driving and looked at Regina, smiling this dimple smile she loved so much before looking behind and the boys were looking all around them, smiling widely and eyes shining with happiness.

"It snows, daddy!" almost screamed Roland and Regina chuckled.

"It does."

"Where are we?" asked Henry, looking all around him and the adults shared a look.

"Boys, welcome to North Conway."

Henry's eyes widened again and he started looking all around him, impatient.

"Do you want to see the cabin, perhaps?"

The boys nodded happily and they all left the cars. Roland took his parents' hands and walked between them, Henry jumping happily by their sides.

"This is so beautiful!"

"Look, Christmas lights!"

Regina chuckled again.

"Are you happy?"

"Are you serious, mom?" exclaimed Henry, "This is _awesome_!"

"AWESOME!" also said Roland and this time, Robin was the one to laugh, before he added.

"And you haven't seen our house yet..."

"Where is it, daddy?"

"Soon."

They walked for some more minutes and then arrived in front of a beautiful cabin, all lit in Christmas lights and they all stopped and gasped.

"Oh my God..." gasped Regina and Robin laughed again.

"I take it you like it?"

"Is it really ours?" asked Henry,

"For the two weeks we'll stay here, yes." answered Robin and then he took the keys and gave them to Henry, "Care to see the inside?"

The teenager took the keys, nodded with enthusiasm before hugging his father and his mother quickly, and Roland did the same.

"Thank you so much!" he then took his little brother's hand and they ran to the house, and all that could be heard from outside where gasps and shouts of happiness coming from the cabin.

Robin chuckled, shaking his head tenderly as he walked to Regina, still quiet.

"Are _you_ happy, my love?" he asked and she looked at him, brown eyes shining and they were even more vibrant, with the white snow all around them.

"Robin..." but she seemed at loss for words and instead, she grasped the lapel of his sweat and brought him back to her, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. He kissed back, hands finding her waist and when they receded, they were both breathless, but he didn't want to let go of her just yet.

"Thank you." she only murmured against his lips.

And he couldn't help it, she was so beautiful with snow in her hair, brown eyes shining with love and warmth…

He kissed her again.


	17. 19th & 20th of December

**Hey my friends !**

 **Sorry about yesterday, I fall asleep o my laptop ... :/ But I do hope you'll like these chapters ! Enjoy some more Christmas feels :D**

 **I love you all, thank you for your support and your love, and thank you also for your reviews ! You guys are the very best !**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL ! 3**

* * *

 **19th of December:**

The next morning, Regina scrunched her nose noticing that she was cold, and Robin's warmth that usually was snuggling her wasn't there. She groaned slightly and turned around, reaching for him.

But he wasn't there.

She groaned again, annoyed before opening an eye but he wasn't in the room either, his spot was cold and she could see the sun was already there. She chanced a look at her alarm and saw it was already ten am in the morning.

She jumped.

Ten am?!

But why nobody had waken her?!

She got up and put on her robe, before opening the door and the cabin was silent so she stopped, frowning.

And then she heard it.

Giggles, laugh, whispered conversation.

And she smiled.

She started walking toward where the sound came from – the living room of the cabin, she gathered. While she walked, she started to hear parts of conversation her boys were having.

"Do you think she will like it, dad?"

"I'm sure."

"But what if she gets mad, daddy?"

"She won't."

Regina smiled and then took a deep breath, opening the door.

Then, her heart stopped and she opened the mouth to talk, but nothing came out. She only saw Robin smirked knowingly as he walked to her, and he leant in kissing her jaw tenderly and she leant into him, heart warming in her chest.

"Do you like it, m'lady?"

She opened the mouth and then tears were shining in her eyes, she didn't even know _why_.

"Is it a real one?" she asked and Roland started jumping happily around them.

"It is, mommy !" he said happily and Henry chuckled before looking proudly at their Christmas tree.

"We've went searching it this morning with dad." he said and Robin smiled, laid an arm around Regina's shoulders and she put a hand on his chest. "It's the most beautiful!"

Regina smiled.

"I don't doubt that."

Then she walked closer to the tree, and turned around looking at the men of her life.

"This is wonderful." is all that she said and they all smiled brightly at her. "Thank you."

"Are you surprised, mom?" asked Henry and he walked to her while she laid an arm around her shoulders, smiling.

"Very."

"And it's a good surprise, huh?" added Roland, too walking to her as he hugged her waist and she smiled at him, threading her hand through his curls.

"A very good one."

The boys smiled happily and then she looked up and Robin was looking at them with so much love and affection in his eyes… He walked closer to them and she smiled at him, trying to show him how much she loved him.

But he smiled back, because he did know.

* * *

 **20th of December:**

"So, when are we going to decorate it?" smirked Regina and their boys ran to the other room, where was the box, shouting happily.

Robin took his chance to catch her hand and bring her to him.

"What it is, thief?" she asked and he laughed at this nickname that was so old.

"I just have to do once thing first." he whispered and she was about to ask him what, but he cupped her cheeks and crashed his mouth on hers. She moaned slightly and deepened the kiss, and Robin brought her closer, kissing her with oblivion and they had almost forgotten that they weren't alone, until they heard hurried steps and he let her go, but she could see his blue eyes were dark with lust so she smiled and leant in, whispering into his ear.

"I do hope we'll continue this … _conversation_ soon enough." she bit his earlobe and heard him growl lowly.

Robin was about to add something but their boys came in,

"We've got the box!" Henry smiled and then frowned slightly, looking at his parents suspiciously.

"Were you all _disgustingly_ _cheesy flirty_ again?" he asked, disgusted and Regina laughed, stroking Robin's chest before walking to their sons.

"Perhaps.

"That's disgusting, mom."

She laughed again.

"Daddy, where do I put the angel?" asked Roland and Robin smiled from where he was, his arm around his wife.

"Wherever you want, my boy."

"But what if it's ugly?"

"It won't, Roland."

The boy smiled and hurried to put the angel on the tree, looking at his parents, hopeful.

"See? Perfect." smiled Regina and Robin added,

"It's like it belonged there."

The boy chuckled happily and all the family continued decorate their Christmas tree. Robin and Regina were doing the garlands, because it was what more complicated and the boys were doing the Christmas baubles and other decorations.

And all that could be seen from then were happy faces as Robin used a garland to bring Regina closer and steal a kiss from her and she giggled like a girl, Henry helped Roland choose where to put the baubles on the tree so that it looks _awesome_ , Robin taking Roland on his shoulder so that he can put the star on the top of the tree and Regina tickling Henry from having stolen her spot on the tree…

An hour later, they were admiring the tree, very proud of themselves,

" _That's_ a Christmas tree." smiled Robin and Regina hummed, nodding.

"The most beautiful one." she added and then his eyes twinkled and he walked to her, kissing her cheek.

"But not as beautiful as you."

She smiled.

 _"DAD_!" exclaimed Henry and the adults laughed as their sons' disgusted faces.

"Please, at least not in front of us!" added Roland.

Henry glared at them and took Roland's hand.

"Come bro, let's play in our room before they start kissing each other _again_."

Regina's stomach was fluttering as she heard Robin's laugh, because that was still the most beautiful thing she had ever heard in her entire life. So she turned toward him and circled his neck with her arms, looking deep into his blue eyes and finding there all that she needed to find. They stayed in a comfortable silence, just looking at each other and enjoying this intimacy between them, and Robin was holding her so close to him. They didn't need to talk at this moment…

They just needed to be together.


	18. 21st of December

**Hi there !  
**

 **Almost Christmas ! *-* I really can't wait... This is my favourite holiday ! I hope you're all alright and I thank you for your love, your support and your wonderful reviews !**

 **I love you all !**

 **3**

* * *

 **21st of December:**

Regina was in front of the window, smiling.

Henry and Roland were playing outside in the snow, and she could see that Robin had gone with them, and now he was running after their sons as the boys screamed happily, trying to run away from him. He caught Roland and hold him on his shoulders, while Henry was trying to rescue his little brother and Regina's heart warmed in her chest, because when did she deserve this kind of happiness?

And then her phone rang. She frowned slightly and walked to it, taking it.

"Regina?"

"Emma." smiled the brunette. "How are you?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing! How are the holidays with Robin and the boys going?"

Regina walked to the window again, watching Henry and Roland running in the snow, Robin wasn't there but he must be hiding from their boys.

"Perfect." she breathed. "Absolutely perfect. Robin rented a perfect cabin in North Conway and we bought a Christmas Tree and this is exactly what I've always been dreaming of..."

"I am so happy for you."

"Thank you."

"I will leave you to it, then! Just calling to make sure everything was going fine for you after all that you guys went through..."

"It is perfect, thank you for your concern, Emma."

"That's why friends are there for!"

Regina chuckled.

"Indeed."

And then the phone call ended and she smiled to herself because her life was truly perfect, she had a family she loved more than anything and real friends, what else could she ask for? She looked at the boys again, and she frowned because Robin still wasn't there but then she felt two strong arms around her waist and she smiled, biting her lip and leaning into him a bit more.

"I love you, too." he only breathed and she smiled as he laid his head on the crook of his neck.

"You heard me?"

"I did." he murmured against her skin and squeezed her. "I am so happy with you, Regina."

She intertwined their fingers on her middle.

"Forever, my love." Regina smiled.

He kissed her neck tenderly and then they both looked at their sons.

"Forever."


	19. 22-23-24-25 of December 31 of December

**Hi my friends !**

 **So sorry for the delay… I fear I totally got caught up in Christmas ! :/ And then Uni started again and I am just so exhausted that every nights, I fall asleep the moment I set foot on my bed… :( I hope that just like I did, you all had an amazing Christmas with your family and/or loved ones and that it was everything you wished for. 3**

 **Now, in order to apologize, I've added to this set of OS the 31st of December, a chapter for the new year !**

 **I wish you all an Happy New Year ! I hope 2017 will be good for you, I wish you hapiness, love, frienship and health ! I know that for some of you ( me included, I'm afraid) , 2016 have been an horrible year, but this is all behind us now and let's welcome 2017 together ! This will be a great year, I hope.**

 **I am grateful I was able to spend this year with you all, my friends, and I drink a glass to all the years coming that we will spend together too, I hope !**

 **I love you all, so much.**

 **Sweetier.**

* * *

 **22nd of December: **

She hated skying.

She did.

She really, really, _really_ did.

And what was worse than that?

Robin and the boys _loved_ it.

And each and every time, she was forced by puppy looks, and dimples smiles to go with them and she hated skying, for God's sake!

So right now, she was all glued in the snow, barely able to move forward, cursing Robin in as many words as she knew how while she tried to reach them and God, when she would get her hands on him, she would-

"Are you alright, madam?"

She froze.

And then she turned around and saw a young man, in his early thirties, looking at her with a concerned look on his face, and God, he _was_ handsome.

( She was married, not blind. And while she loved her husband more than anything else, while he was the most handsome man in her eyes, marriage had not made her blind.)

"I am fine."

He chuckled at her precarious stance and pointed at her wobbly legs.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and then pointed at three figures a few meters away,

"My _husband_ is waiting for me over there with our sons."

She saw him let out a disappointed sigh.

"Oh. I see." then he smiled softly, but not flirting with her anymore.

An honest man, then.

"Can I help you to get back to them, then?" She was about to refuse – Robin did have a tendency of getting jealous of men around her, but he added. "I'm not trying to hit on you, I swear. Even if… I won't lie, I was about to… But you're _married_. That means something to me."

A few seconds passed and then she smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

Robin was fuming.

Someone was talking to _his_ Regina.

And from the look of things, it was a man.

A bloody man.

Why was he standing so close to her?

Back off.

"Dad, there is actually smoke coming out of your ears."

Robin jumped and looked at his sons. Henry was laughing, and Roland was smiling.

"Are you both making fun of me?" he asked and the boys laughed again. "Plus, I don't see what you're talking about."

"So this is not about this handsome guy helping mom getting to us?"

"Handsome?" scoffed Robin. "He doesn't look _that_ handsome."

"And young." added Roland.

"I'm still young!"

Now, the boys were really laughing and Robin glared at them before his eyes found his wife again, and she was close enough now so that he could see the man with her.

Bloody Hell.

He _was_ young.

(And quite handsome.)

He saw red.

She was _his_ wife.

And God, he was so over with other men trying to take what was his !

* * *

Regina bit on her lip, trying to stop the smile when she saw Robin clearly.

He was livid.

Good.

He won't take her skying again after that, she was at least sure of it.

"My love." he said firmly when she arrived and then he caught her hand and brought her to him to kiss her and she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Robin kissed her.

He couldn't help it.

Yes, it was stupid.

Yes, it was childish.

So what?

Then he wrapped an arm around her waist and looked at the young man in front of him.

"Thank you for helping my _wife."_

The young man's eyes widened at this strong display of jealousy but he couldn't care.

Had never cared as far as she was concerned.

"You're… You're welcome." he said as if he was asking a question and then Regina laughed – actually _laughed_ , as she patted the man's arm slowly,

"Don't take account of my husband, Tom. We are very grateful to you."

The man smiled and then nodded at Robin and Regina,

"I hope you'll have a good and safe trip."

And then he was out of their sights.

* * *

They were back at the cabin, the boys were sleeping in their rooms and Regina was snuggled against Robin in front of the fire while he was playing with her hair.

"You scared that poor boy to death, earlier." she chuckled and he pouted slightly.

"Good."

" _Robin!"_

"That should teach him a lesson."

She laughed and then receded a little, cupping his cheeks.

"He didn't do anything wrong."

"He was standing too close to you." he said stubbornly and she laughed once more.

"Robin… Yes he did try to flirt with me," her husband opened the mouth but she cut him. " _But_ I told him I was married and he backed off, told me marriage meant something to him and that he wouldn't hit on me knowing that I was not free."

"Oh."

She tried to stop her chuckle.

She really did.

"Oh, indeed."

And then she lost her fight with herself and her smile broke through, and Robin chuckled too, slightly before he leant in and stole a kiss from her.

"It's your fault, though."

"My fault?!"

"Well, if you had not made me fall this hard for you, I wouldn't get jealous…"

Her heart warmed.

"Oh Robin..." she breathed, leaning in to kiss him again.

"Am I forgiven, then?"

She bit her lip and then climbed on his lap and his eyes darkened, hands finding her waist.

"I can think of a few ways for you to get forgiven..."

His smirk was the last thing she saw before kissing him again.

* * *

 **23rd of December:**

"Mom?"

"Yes, Henry."

"Can we have a raclette, please?"

Regina smiled and stopped what she was doing in the kitchen, turning around and raising an eyebrow.

"Is your father sending you both to ask me that?"

Henry blushed a little, but Roland shook his head, and then smiled, dimples in display.

"Please, mommy!"

Oh God.

What else could she do?

Regina sighed dramatically and walked to her sons, smiling playfully.

"Fine, little monsters. We'll have a raclette tonight, but first you have to send me your father."

"YEAH!" screamed the boys happily and she laughed as Roland hugged her before running after Henry, screaming in the small cabin.

She was still smiling tenderly when she heard his footsteps and soon, strong arms were around her waist, and he laid his chin on her shoulders.

"You summoned me, my Queen?"

She chuckled at that before turning in his arms, getting lost in the blue of his eyes.

"Hm.." she hummed, leaning in so that she could nuzzle her nose with his, getting lost in the scent of him she loved so much.

"How can I help you, my love?" he breathed and she buried her face in his neck, trying to hide her smile.

"I know you're the one behind that Raclette thing."

He froze slightly and she chuckled, receding and raising an eyebrow while he ran a hand through his hair.

"Me?"

"Robin."

"I would certainly _not_ use our sons." she laughed and he smirked,

"That would be unfair."

"I do agree."

"And totally childish."

"I wouldn't have said better myself!"

They both looked at each other… And then burst out laughing.

"Cheater." she breathed, circling his neck and he laughed, arms finding her waist and bringing her more to him.

"You know how much I love Raclette." he pouted and she laughed again, kissed his nose tenderly.

"I do." and then she added, "And since this is your brilliant idea, you're gonna have to go to the supermarket and buy me what we need..."

"What?"

"Yep."

"But-"

"Your idea, my love."

"Right now?"

"If you want to eat, yes."

"But Regina-"

"You wouldn't want to disappoint our sons now, would you?"

His eyes widened and then he smirked, stealing a kiss from her.

"Now now, I thought it was unfair to use our sons?"

She bit her bottom lip.

"I never said I would play fair, my dear..."

Robin laughed again, kissing her tenderly before sighing deeply.

"Fine. I'll go."

She beamed and pecked his lips before hurrying him out of the kitchen.

Still smiling.

* * *

 **24th of December: **

The boys had been excited all day at the thought that it was Christmas and it was adorable. They had spent the day home, just the four of them eating Christmas cake, drinking hot chocolate and watching Christmas movies.

It had been perfect.

And really, each time Regina thought it couldn't get better, yet it did.

It was almost time to have dinner and Regina was in the kitchen, getting the last minute preparation ready when Roland came in and he looked so unsure that her heart stopped and she walked to him, kneeling in front of him,

"What is it, sweetheart?"

Big brown eyes found hers and he asked in a whisper,

"Are you _sure_ Santa will find us here?"

Regina had to hold a smile back.

"Yes, Roland. Do not worry, I know Santa already knows we're here."

"But what if he doesn't?"

"He does."

"But mommy, what if he _doesn't_?"

She smiled and ruffled his curls tenderly,

"Then little one, he'll let the gifts at the house in New York, and you'll still have them when he come back."

Roland's eyes widened in happiness,

"Really?"

"Really." she chuckled and he jumped on her, hugging her tightly and she laughed,

"Now go get yourself ready."

"Yes, mommy!"

She shook her head, chuckling.

* * *

Dinner had been perfect and now, they were all back in the couch, ready to watch a Christmas movie, Regina all snuggled into Robin's chest and their boys laid down on different couches.

"What do you want to watch?" asked Robin and Henry raised his finger, making his father chuckle.

"Yes, Mr Locksley?" he teased his son.

Her heart warmed once again at the fact that Henry had found a _real_ father, someone willing to love him as a son, to give him his name, his time, his love. Tears pricked at the back of her eyes at the chuckle Henry let out as he put his finger down and threw a cushion at his father.

"The Grinch." he said happily and Robin's eyes widened.

" _Again_?"

"This is our favourite movie, daddy!" said Roland and Robin pretended to think about it, before looking a his wife and she saw the twinkle in his eyes.

"What do you think?" he asked and she frowned slightly, playing into his game.

"I'm not sure..."

"Oh please, mom!"

"Mommy, say yes!"

She managed to look pensive two more seconds, but then a smile lit up her face and the boys screamed happily. Robin kissed her cheek tenderly, chuckling that she was a terrible liar – which earned him a slap on the chest, of course.

* * *

"Do we have to go to bed?" asked Henry and Regina smiled, then looked at her boys.

"Of course. Don't you want Santa to come?"

Roland nodded quickly and then got up, taking Henry's hand.

"Come on, Henry! _Come on_!"

The adults laughed as Henry got up, grumbling slightly.

* * *

The boys were asleep, Robin and Regina were cuddling on their bed when suddenly, she got up and started to walk to their bathroom,

"Where are you going?" asked Robin, blue eyes puzzled.

She only winked at him, biting her lip and she saw his eyes darkened slightly.

"You'll see."

And then she left.

She looked at herself in the mirror and swallowed.

She hoped Robin would like it.

She had found this sexy disguise of Mother Christmas a few weeks ago and could not resist taking it to surprise Robin… She loved that their relationship was so perfect in so many ways. He really was everything to her. The father of their children when she needed him to be, her husband when she needed him to be, her bestfriend when she needed him to be, her lover when she needed him to be – and she needed him right now.

So she took a deep breath and put on some dark red lipstick – the one that he loved to kiss away, and then she looked at herself one last time and opened the door to the room.

Robin thought his mind went blank.

Oh God.

He couldn't even process.

He tried to open the mouth but couldn't talk, all he could do was roam his eyes over her figure and got up, walking to her, because he needed… He needed to touch her, feel her.

Regina chuckled at the look on his face.

And God if it was worth it.

Because darkened blue eyes were looking at her as if he could eat her whole.

(And God, please do.)

She opened the mouth but Robin had reached her and he cupped her cheeks, crashing his mouth on her. She gasped and he deepened the kiss, their tongues dancing together and she moaned, gripped his wrists as he kissed her passionately… When they receded due to the need to breath, she saw he looked quite proud of himself and knew he had already kissed away most of her lipstick.

"I take it you like it?" she breathed and he bit his bottom lip, brought her to him and grabbed her bottom, bringing it closer to him and she moaned when she felt him.

"I love it." he rasped, his voice so beautiful she could melt. "You're… _stunning_. In every way."

She was about to add something, but he leant down and hold her in his arms, she squealed slightly and he laughed before laying her down on the bed and she smirked at him,

"What are you waiting for, Locksley?"

Robin growled and practically jumped on her.

* * *

 **25th of December:**

Regina woke up at the feeling of someone poking her shoulder.

" _Robin..."_ she groaned, annoyed. "Stop it!"

Giggles could be heard and her heart warmed.

When she opened the eyes, Henry and Roland were smirking at her, both still in their pajamas and only then did she notice the warmth of Robin still spooning her. (And thank God they had put back on their pyjamas after their … _night's activities.)_

"What is it?" her husband groaned and she raised an eyebrow, fighting a smile.

"Well, I think our sons are quite impatient to open their presents..."

"Yes, daddy!" screamed Roland and he hoped on the bed, started to jump. "Get up!"

She heard Robin chuckle and he opened the eyes before smirking and she knew he had something in mind…

"Okay boys..." his eyes were twinkling. "But first, let me kiss your mother hello!"

" _Ewrk!"_ screamed Roland and Henry rolled his eyes, she laughed and Robin leant in while their boys left the room in a hurry, screaming their disgust.

The adults laughed.

"Will you stop trying to traumatize our children?!"

He laughed again at that.

"Well, I was only mildly joking..." he wiggled his eyebrows and Regina laughed before pecking his lips.

"Merry Christmas, Regina."

Brown eyes met blue and she cupped his cheeks, stroking the stubble there.

"Merry Christmas, Robin."

* * *

A couple of minutes later, they entered the living room and their boys looked up, smiling happily.

"Look, mommy!" said Roland. "Santa found us after all!"

"Like I said he would." smiled softly the brunette and the child ran to her, and she took him in her arms, while Robin ran his hand through Henry's hair.

And after that, it was nothing but happiness as they opened their presents and enjoyed this day spent as a family…

Merry Christmas, indeed.

* * *

 **31st of December: **

They were having a party for New Year at the house with all their friends and everything was going perfectly.

"This party is perfect." smiled Mary Margaret and the brunette was about to answer, when two strong arms settled around her waist and she leant into her husband, smiling.

"This is all Regina." answered a strong accented voice, kissing her temple tenderly and Regina smiled, Mary looking at them with happiness in her eyes.

"How were you holidays?" she asked then.

"Perfect." answered Regina, "We really needed some time away from everything with only us and our children."

Robin was about to add something, but soon enough, shouts could be heard through the walls,

"DADDY ! HENRY DOESN'T WANT ME TO PLAY WITH HIM!"

Regina chuckled and felt Robin's sigh against her skin.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE, DAD!" shouted Henry. "I SAID HE COULD PLAY AFTER!"

"BUT I WANT TO PLAY NOW!"

"YOU'RE NOT A PRINCE, ROLAND!"

"AND YOU CAN'T FORCE ME, HENRY! YOU'RE NOT MY DAD !"

Mary chuckled, too.

"Excuse me ladies," smiled Robin, kissing Regina's cheek one last time. "Duties await."

And then he left and Regina turned around, watching him leave before looking back at her friend.

"He is such an amazing dad." she whispered almost to herself and blushed when Mary's smile widened.

But then it fell.

Regina froze,

"What is it?"

Mary opened the mouth, then closed it.

"I think it's a good thing Robin is out of the room at the moment."

Regina frowned.

"What-"

"This party is pretty amazing, Regina."

Her heart stopped.

Oh God.

No.

She turned around and sure enough…

 _Graham_.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she exclaimed and his eyes widened, but soon he was smirking again.

"I had to see you."

"But are you mad?! If Robin sees you..."

"I'm not afraid of him."

Regina groaned, annoyed. She grasped Graham's shoulder – he winced and good, she hoped it hurt, before leading him toward the entrance of the house and closing the door behind them, leaving them both outside.

"Have I not been clear enough the last time we met?"

"Regina..." he tried a step closer but she took one back. "I know you didn't mean it."

"What?" God, she was about to slap him. "Graham, I want you out of my life forever. What is it gonna take for you to just leave me alone?!"

"I know you and I shared something real."

"But it wasn't real! I was missing my husband and took comfort in you ! I thought about him all the time ! I closed my eyes and pictured him instead of you !"

"Regina..."

"No. Leave. And you're lucky I'm not calling Robin. He's been dying to see you for quite some time, now."

He frowned but didn't move.

"We could leave together, with the boys. I would love them like a father."

"But they have a father !" she screamed and his eyes widened. "And Robin is an amazing father, I couldn't have hoped for more for our sons ! Really, Graham, this needs to stop."

"But I love you."

"You don't even know me!"

"But I know enough."

She groaned again and ran a hand through her hair, out of patience.

"Stop harassing me."

"Regina-" he caught her arms and she whimpered because he was holding her tightly, and then…

"Leave _my wife_ alone." came an icy voice and she jumped, turning around to find Robin at the door, blue eyes dark with storming anger, and jaw tensed.

Graham let her go and she walked to Robin, panicked.

"This is not… _Please_ I was trying to make him leave… You have to believe me!"

But Robin was glaring at Graham, he only took her hand in it, squeezing it and then looked at her for a few seconds, blue eyes softening slightly and only then could she finally breath again.

He believed her.

But then he looked at Graham again…

" _You_."

"Me."

"What the hell are you doing here? At _my_ house? With _my_ friends? Bothering _my_ wife?" he walked to Graham threateningly and the man swallowed but did not move.

"I'm giving her the choice she didn't have with you."

Robin's eyes widened…

And then he laughed.

Truly laughed.

But somehow, that laugh made Regina freeze.

"You think she wants to come with you? Because from what I've heard, I think she pretty much would want you to leave her alone."

Regina let out a breath she didn't remember holding.

Robin had heard her.

Everything was alright, then.

"She only did it because she is afraid of you."

"Graham, stop." she couldn't help but snap.

But Robin only stayed silent, glaring at Graham.

"You really think so?"

"I do."

The blond man nodded.

"Fine." he turned around and looked at Regina, holding her his hand and her eyes widened, what the hell was he doing? She took it and he brought her closer to him, "Regina, you know I love you, right?" she nodded and he tried to remove his hand but she squeezed it, she didn't want him to let go and right now, she was too afraid. "I have something to offer you."

"No." she answered and she must have looked terrified, because Robin smiled tenderly at her.

"It's going to be alright, my love."

She swallowed but shook her head, refusing to let go of him.

"Please, Robin."

She saw her husband was touched by her being so afraid, and he brought her to him in a close embrace, Regina buried her face in his neck and tried to control her breathing. She didn't understand what was going on, but she refused to let him go, her hands gripping at him.

"Regina..." breathed Robin but she shook her hand again, "Do you trust me?" he finally asked and she chuckled sadly,

"Of course I do."

He sighed.

"Then let go, my love."

She didn't want to do that.

But she trusted him.

She really did.

So she nodded and shakily let go of him, but her eyes were wide and terrified as she braced herself.

"Right," said Robin and his blue eyes kept looking at her, she could see concern all around his features. "You keep saying that I'm forcing my wife to stay with me, right?"

"Right." answered Graham.

"Well, if I give her the choice, will you let her alone for good?"

A silence.

Regina's eyes widened.

Graham seemed to think about it, then nodded slowly.

"If she can make her own choice freely, then yes."

Robin sighed again, this was the only way how he could think about getting rid of Graham for good. He glared at the man - because he _will_ make him pay for the terror he could see in his wife's eyes.

"Fine." he said again and then turned to Regina and the sight of her broke his heart. She was bracing herself tightly, brown eyes wide and terrified and he wanted to hold her against him and never let go… "Regina," he said again and she took a step closer to him, then stopped when Graham shifted. "You know that I love you more than anything else. I love you enough to let you go, to offer you this choice..." he took a deep breath and blue eyes met brown. "If you want to choose Graham, you can. I won't hate you, how could I? I won't prevent your happiness. I will let you go, and I will share custody of ours sons. This is your choice and yours alone."

He knew what her choice would be.

He didn't doubt her.

Not anymore.

Regina's eyes were shining with tears as she didn't even spare a glance to Graham, walking to her husband and burying herself in his embrace. She felt terrified, her heart was beating so fast in her chest and then she receded and their eyes met once again,

"You are my choice, Robin. You have always been. And I am with you, _always."_ her voice broke and then she cupped his cheeks and crashed her mouth on his.

When they receded, Regina looked at Graham, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Leave us alone, please."

Graham swallowed.

"I..."

"You promised."

He closed his mouth.

"Fine. I will let you alone."

Regina nodded and closed her eyes, falling back into her husband's warmth.

"Actually," said Robin, eyes dark and furious. "I have one thing I would want to add… I've been willing to do that for quite some time, now."

Graham frowned, Regina felt Robin leaving her and suddenly, she couldn't help a scream as the man she loved walked toward Graham and punched him hard on the jaw. Graham fall down and Robin only added,

"If I see you close to my family ever again…" he chuckled darkly, "Let's hope for you I don't."

And then he took her hand and brought her back inside, locking Graham inside of their lives for good this time.

Regina looked up and saw Robin looking so guilty, she opened the mouth to talk but he cupped her cheeks and kissed her passionately. She gasped and he deepened the kiss, walking until her back hit the door and they were making out wildly, affirming that he was hers and she was his.

"I am sorry." he breathed and she frowned, receded slightly but his eyes were closed.

"What for, Robin?"

He opened the eyes slowly.

"You looked so afraid, Regina..."

"I was terrified."

"Because of me." his voice broke but she shook her head, smiling sadly.

"Because I was afraid of losing you."

"Never."

She smiled and kissed him once again.

"Never." she agreed.

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy ! where we you?!" asked Roland, running towards them and Robin's hold on Regina tightened slightly before he leant in to catch his son.

"I bet they were kissing again." teased Henry and Regina tickled him in answer, making the boy laughed.

"Are you ready, boys? Almost midnight!"

Roland nodded happily and Robin chuckled, before laying tender eyes on his family.

"10!" screamed everyone one.

"9!"

Robin looked as Regina was counting with Henry, and he smiled again.

"8!"

"7!"

Regina brought Henry back to them and leant a bit more in Robin's embrace,

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR !"

Henry and Roland jumped everywhere, kissing their parents soundly on the cheeks before hugging each other and then running to the guests, wishing everyone a happy new year and both Robin and Regina chuckled, before their eyes locked. The man took her hand and brought her closer to him, while her hands find his chest and stopped on his beating heart.

"Happy new year, my love." he breathed and she smiled this radiant smile he thought about every time he closed his eyes.

"Happy new year, handsome."

Robin smiled and then leant in, starting this new year the best way he could…

With the woman he loved in his arms, their children around them.

His family.


End file.
